Which House?
by RnbwGrl
Summary: Lily has the perfect qualities for ALL the houses. What will happen when she puts on the Sorting Hat? And What about after that? PreOotP, but there will be spoilers in later chapters
1. The Letter

A/N- I know that Lily was in Gryffindor but I thought that this might be a cool story.  
  
Disclaimer- Everything is mine except what's not, and what's not mine doesn't belong to me. And if it doesn't belong to me, then I don't own it and it's probably JK Rowlings.  
  
Which House  
  
Lily Evans was sitting outside reading her book; she would have been watching a movie but she had been grounded because her and a group of her friends had pulled some major pranks on Petunia. Lily didn't mind much though, since she got grounded almost every time she had friends over.  
  
Lily really had four different groups of friends.  
  
One group, would do anything, had prank fests, and were very brave. The second group had quieter people who worked hard at everything and were very good friends. The third group contained people who were full of smarts and remembered just about everything you told them. The fourth group was more secretive, and they talked more about darker things.  
  
"Ring, Ring"  
  
Lily jumped up to answer the ringing phone, since she knew that no one else would answer it considering her parents were at work and her sister was, well, a stupid head.  
  
"Buena," she said as she picked up the phone. She had been reading a book in Spanish, so she was in Spanish mode.  
  
"Lily," the voice on the other line asked unsurely, "Is that you?"  
  
"Oh, hi Arabella," Lily answered after figuring out who it was, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," Arabella said, " I was just calling to tell you that I'm on vacation until the end of August."  
" Oh no," Lily exclaimed, " You're gonna miss my Eleventh birthday!!  
  
" I know," Arabella replied, " But I'll see you before I go to boarding school, ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go," Lily was now very dismayed, "Later."  
  
She hung up the phone and went upstairs to look at her calendar. Arabella was leaving the next day, June 27th and her birthday was the day after that on the 28th. Lily was so disappointed that she lay down on her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
She was running down a dark corridor and four people, about her age, each with a different symbol on their uniforms, were chasing her. They were all guys and seemed to be racing to get to her and then one of them yelled.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Lily awoke with a start after hearing something tap on her window. She totally forgot about the dream that she had just had. She got up and opened the window and in flew a beautiful snowy white owl. The owl landed on her bed and stuck its leg out expectantly. Lily, noticing the letter on the owl's leg, untied it and was about to sit and open it when the owl nipped her finger. She immediately recognized the owl's hunger and searched the room for anything that the owl could consume.  
  
Lily looked around the room and found a bag of pretzels. She quickly took one out and gave it to the owl.  
  
"Here you are, thanks for the note."  
  
The owl hooted in recognition and flew back out the open window.  
  
"Who would send me a letter, especially by owl travel," she wondered out loud to herself. She turned over the envelope and saw...  
  
A/N- I bet NO ONE will be able to EVER guess what she saw on the back of the envelope!! Anyway, please Review!!! And thanks to everyone who does review! 


	2. Confusion

A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! When I uploaded that chapter it messed it up and put it all in one paragraph. I'm sorry if it was hard for any of you to read, but it's not my fault!! I had it in like, 20 paragraphs but then FFnet changed it. Oh well, FF.net still Rocks!!! Anyway, read and review!! Laterz!!  
  
Disclaimer- See first chapter, it was so complicated that I didn't want to write it again! LOL!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She turned over the envelope and saw the Hogwarts Crest!! She looked at the different pictures on the crest and saw four different animals, a badger, a bird, a griffin and a snake. Under the emblem was a set of words. It said "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" She recognized it as Latin, and quickly translated it into English. It translated to "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."  
  
"Very interesting school," She thought after reading the school's name and emblem.  
  
She opened the envelope, and inside the envelope were several sheets of thick parchment. She quickly read through the letter and was in complete shock.  
  
"I can't believe that this letter says that I'm a witch and that I'm going to go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, " She exclaimed to herself.  
  
"I have to call my mom," She said out loud, "Right now."  
  
Lily ran down the stairs to the kitchen and ran straight to the phone. She quickly dialed her mom's work number and waited apprehensively for her to answer.  
  
"Hello, Rose Evans speaking," Her mother answered, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Mom," Lily replied, " It's Lily, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Lily," her mother said in an exasperated tone, " I told you not to call me at work unless it was important."  
  
"But mom," Lily urged, " I really need to talk to you, its really, really important."  
  
"Alright Lily," her mom surrendered, "What was so important that you just HAD to interrupt me at work?"  
  
" Mom, I got this letter a few minutes ago..."  
  
" You got a letter Lily, big deal. What's so special about that," Her mom questioned, getting irritated.  
  
"Mom, its not just any letter, It's from," she looked down at the seal, "It's from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Lily, do you have your friends over again?" Mrs. Evans was getting angry, "I thought I told you that you were grounded. Stop playing pranks!"  
  
"Mom, I'm NOT playing a prank! I got a letter today only five minutes ago, and I didn't get it in the mail, an owl delivered it to me!!! Do you think that that is normal??" Now Lily was the one that was mad, "Why won't you believe me!?"  
  
"Oh my gosh," Rose was now ballistic, " Stay inside the house, I'll be home in ten minutes."  
  
Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg. She had hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, that call was SO much help," Lily said to herself.  
  
As Lily walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, she started thinking about the events of the last ten minutes. She had to make sure she could tell her mom exactly what happened. First, she woke up and there was an owl tapping on her window, then when she opened the letter it said that she was accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was all very confusing.  
  
" Oh, I wish I could call Arabella, I'm sure that she could help, unless this was all her idea of a prank," she again thought out loud, "And if this was a prank, I'll KILL whoever's idea this was!"  
  
The door banged open suddenly, and Lily could hear her mom dropping her stuff in the entry way and running into the living room.  
  
"Lily," Rose panted, "Let me see your letter."  
  
"Ok," Lily was rather surprised by her mother's actions, " Here it is."  
  
Her mother snatched it out Lily's hand and read it frantically.  
  
"I've heard about these letters," Mrs. Evans said out loud, " I was walking down the street last week and heard to people in strange clothes, almost like robes, talking. The one said that their daughter had gotten their "letter." Then the other congratulated her and said that their son had just graduated from "Hogwarts" just last year."  
  
"Lily," Rose looked up, "I don't think this is a prank, I think this is really happening, and that (gulp) you are a witch. But, just in case this is a prank, don't tell your father or sister about this. We will go to London tomorrow and see if we can find Diagon Alley. And if we can, then I'll let you go to this school if the supplies aren't too expensive. Now, I think you should go get some sleep. This has been a very eventful day. Good night dear."  
  
"Yes mother," Lily climbed the stairs and walked to her room without complaint. When she reached her room, she put on her pajamas, went to the bathroom and climbed into bed.  
  
As she was thinking about Hogwarts, and what you'd learn there, and whether she would have any friend, she unknowingly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N- So, did you like it??? I thought it was pretty good myself. Please review and tell me what you think. BYE!!! 


	3. What to wear!

A/N- I hope you all liked the last chapter, I wrote it during my free time at school. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed. I appreciate it when people tell me what they think about my story. Your opinion is important to me! Read and Enjoy! p.s.- Those people who read the reviews, the "missionbeachsurfer" person, is one of the people that I go to school with. She thinks that she isn't smart, but in reality she is. So, if you'll all give her a round of applause "clap clap clap clap clap!" When I have her read this she will be SO embarrassed! Oh, and Bella~Rose, I'll try to write a longer chapter this weekend, but school takes up a lot of time. Anyway, start reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer- See first chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Knock Knock Knock Knock!!  
  
"Lily," John Evans called through the door, "Your mother says that you're going somewhere this morning and that you need to take a shower, get dressed and do everything else that you need to do to get ready."  
  
"Yes dad!" Lily yelled through her blankets, "I'll be ready in a little bit."  
  
She got up lazily and walked into her bathroom. You see, she had her on bathroom in her bedroom, because her and Petunia used to always argue about who would use the bathroom first. As she splashed some cold water on her face, the events of the day before all came back to her. As she thought about where she was going today, she got excited. She decided that she would use the makeup that she had gotten for Christmas, do her hair nicely, and where her new clothes. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed her hair thoroughly so that it would shine beautifully.  
  
When she got out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had dazzling emerald green eyes, fiery red hair, a curvy body, and a creamy complexion. She didn't think she was very pretty, but the guys in her neighborhood had a totally different opinion. They thought she was absolutely gorgeous!  
  
After she dried off she walked back into her bedroom to decide what she was going to wear. She quickly decided on her tight green tank top that brings out her eyes, and black capris that brought out her fiery red hair, and her All Star shoes.  
  
After she had gotten dressed, she gathered up her makeup and walked back into her bathroom. Although she didn't wear makeup often, Lily was a professional at putting on makeup, since her grandmother had made her take a class on it.  
  
She set the makeup down on the counter and looked at her collection thoughtfully.  
  
"I wonder which colors I should use," she thought aloud to herself.  
  
It didn't take her long to decide though, being an expert and all.  
  
She put on some sparkly eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, a tad bit of blush, and some sparkly liplgoss. She had lots of sparkles since she loved things that glittered.  
  
"Now," she stated to herself," It's time to do my hair, this could be difficult."  
  
She tried several different styles, wearing it down, in a bun, and in pigtails, but in the end she decided to wear it in a ponytail with a few strands of hair out in the front to frame her face.  
  
"That was easier then I thought," she was amazed that she could try four different hairstyles in less then ten minutes without getting aggravated at her hair.  
  
After making sure that she was entirely ready, she climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and to tell her mom that she was ready.  
  
Seeing that her mom was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper, she grabbed some cereal, a bowl, and a spoon, since the milk was already on the table, and sat down.  
  
"Good morning Mom," Lily said cheerfully, "How are you this fine June morning?"  
  
"I'm fine Lily," her mom replied, "are you ready to go to Di.., I mean, are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Almost Mom," she answered, "All I need to do is finish my breakfast and then brush my teeth."  
  
"Well dear," Rose said, "The sooner we leave the better because I don't Petunia to start complaining."  
  
"Alright, I'm almost done eating anyway," Lily was a really fast eater; she could stuff almost any kind of food in her mouth and be done in less than twenty seconds. All her friends thought it was quite impressive, considering that most of her guy friends couldn't even eat that fast. And guys have a reputation for it!  
  
"Good," Rose sounded genuinely happy, "Now, go brush your teeth so we can go."  
  
"Yes mom," Lily said as she sped out the kitchen and up the stairs to her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, grabbed her school supplies list and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Ok mom," she called, "I'm ready now."  
  
"Good, lets go."  
  
They walked through the door and into the bright sunlight. They got into Rose's light green thunderbird and buckled up. As they drove away Lily looked at her house, it was baby blue with white trimming, 3 stories high with a big yard full of roses.  
  
A/N- I know my chapter aren't very long, and I apologize for that, but I am really busy with homework and learning my lines for the play I'm in. Anyway, please Review!!! Laterz!!! 


	4. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions

A/N- I hope all you people are enjoying my stories, I'm making them as long as I can, but I don't always have much time to work on this, I try to anyway though. Some of Lily's friends are going to be based on my friends. One of her friends will be based on the "missionbeachsurfer" person from my school. Read, Review, and Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer- See first chapter.  
Chapter Four  
  
"Lily," her mom said to wake her up from daydreaming in the car, "Does the letter have directions to how to get to Diagon Alley or an address or something?"  
  
"Let me see," Lily replied after taking out her letter, "It says that you get to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. I wonder where the Leaky Cauldron is."  
  
"Don't worry dear, I'm sure that it's on Main Street," she said reassuringly, "And with your sharp eyes, we'll find it soon."  
  
"Ok," she was about to start daydreaming again when she saw, "Hey mom, there it is! It's the Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
After finding a parking place they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and started looking for a sign or something to tell them how to get to the Alley. The bartender saw them walking around and looking, and since they were wearing muggle clothing, he figured that the girl must have just got her letter. After a few moments of thought, he decided to go over and help them.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerfully, "I'm Tom and I'm the bartender here at the Leaky Cauldron. Are you trying to find Diagon alley?"  
  
"Yes," Rose replied, "We are. Will you be able to help us?"  
  
"Of course," he answered, "Just follow me and I'll show you the way."  
  
He led them towards the back of the bar/restaurant, and they walked through a door, that led to a dirty little alleyway that seemed very insignificant. Then he turned to a place on the brick wall, and tapped it several times with a wooden stick. Lily supposed that it was probably his wand. Then, all of a sudden the wall started moving to make a huge archway, and the opening revealed a large street with stores on both sides and people walking all around, looking in windows, and talking to others.  
  
"Wow," was all Lily could say as she looked upon the Alley totally transfixed, "Thanks for bringing us here, we appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime young lady, anytime," Tom replied happily, "Enjoy your time here."  
  
Lily took her list out to see where she should go first. She looked over at her mom who was eyeing a huge clothing store.  
  
"Moooommmm," Lily said to try to get her mother's attention, "We need to go get our money changed."  
  
"Ok Lily," she replied.  
  
They asked a lady that was standing close to them where the bank was, and she pointed to a gigantic white building. They headed over to the building and walked inside. They walked up to one of the counters and asked how they exchange money.  
  
"Would you like to start an account?" the goblin asked, "Its 5 muggle pounds to start an account here."  
  
"Yes, I would like to start an account," Lily replied boldly, "My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"Alright," he answered, "How much money would you like to put in your account?"  
  
"900 English Pounds," Rose answered, "How much wizard money will that be?"  
  
"A lot," the goblin replied in a minor state of shock, " You won't need to add money to your account for a long time."  
  
"Thank you," Lily said gratefully, "Could I get some of the wizard money now. I need enough to buy my school supplies, plus some extra for off- niche."  
  
"Alrighty then," the goblin took Mrs. Evans 900 pounds, and gave Lily a large sack of clanging coins, "Here you are, and thank you for starting an account here at Gringotts."  
  
Lily and Mrs. Evans walked out of Gringotts and back into sunny Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hey mom," Lily said, "I'm going to go get my supplies, here is some of the money so that you can go to that store you were looking at earlier."  
  
"Alright Lily dear," her mother replied, obviously happy, "I'll meet you later."  
  
Lily walked towards a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, to get her uniforms and school robes. She walked in and headed toward the counter.  
  
"Excuse me," she had to the lady behind the counter, "I'm here to get my robes and uniforms for Hogwarts."  
  
"Alright," she replied, "If you'll just follow me so that we can find out what size robes you where."  
  
The woman led her into the back of the store and told her to stand on a stool so that she could figure out what size uniforms and robes she would need.  
  
"Perfect size," the lady complimented Lily, "I have your exact size in the back. I'll be right back. Oh, and if anyone comes in could you tell them to stand on the stool beside you. It takes me a few minutes to find everything and get the right number of robes and things. Thanks!"  
  
The woman turned around and walked into the back of the store. Lily didn't have a chance to argue. She was stuck with the job, but she didn't really mind. As she looked out the window, she noticed someone walking towards the store. He was relatively tall, looked about her age, with white blonde hair, and piercing silver eyes.  
  
He walked in and started looking for the owner of the shop. Lily remembered what the woman had asked her to do, so she told him.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to try and get his attention, "The owner of the shop is in the back of the shop, she told me to tell anyone that came in to stand on this stool." She pointed to the stool next to her.  
  
"Oh thanks," he replied and then stuck out his hand, "I'm Lucius Malfoy, could I ask your name."  
  
"Your welcome," she answered, "My name is Lily Evans, nice to meet you."  
  
"You as well," Lucius said, "Do you know how long it will be until the lady comes back out, I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"I'm not sure," she said unsurely, "She said it could take a few minutes. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," he replied quickly, " Besides, I am graced with your presence."  
  
"Why, thank you," she aid blushing slightly, "So, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, are you a first year," she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered, "I am. Are you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Alright Lily," the women was back, " I have your robes, you can come pay for them at the counter."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be right there," she yelled to the lady, "I'll talk to you later Lucius, maybe I'll see you on the train."  
  
"Later," he called as she walked away, "I'll try and find you at Platform 9 and ¾."  
  
"Ok," she called back, and then turned around as she got to the counter, "How much will this cost."  
  
"Sixteen Galleons and eight sickles," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Uh," Lily looked into her bag, looking very confused, "What are Galleons and Sickles?"  
  
"Ahh," she said knowingly, "You're muggle-born aren't you?"  
  
"Well," she replied, "Yes. I am. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Why no. Not at all," she answered swiftly, "I just figured that was why you didn't know the different kinds of money."  
  
"Oh, all right," Lily replied.  
  
After the woman had helped Lily figure out the different kinds of money, she paid and then headed out the door to the next shop.  
  
A/N- I hope you all liked it!! I tried to make longer than the others ones, and I'm pretty sure that I have succeeded. Anyway, please review!! And I'll try to get my next chapter up as soon as I can!! Later!! 


	5. Flourish & Blotts

A/N- Hey people, I haven't got many reviews!!! I would REALLY appreciate it if you could AT LEAST tell me whether you like my story or not! I'm starting to feel REALLLY unloved!!! Anyway, this chapter should hopefully be about as long as the last chapter, but I'm not sure! Read, Enjoy, and Review!!! Oh, and I'm going to put a new disclaimer down. Hopefully it won't be as confusing as my first one, but I can't make any promises.  
  
Disclaimer- Everything I own is mine, so if I don't own it then it's obviously not mine, so if it's not mine then it doesn't belong to me.  
  
Flourish & Blotts  
  
After she walked out of the Robe shop, she took out her supply list to see where she needed to go next. She decided to go get her books next because she felt like reading.  
  
"Flourish & Blotts," she said to herself, "This must be the bookshop."  
  
She walked into the shop and started to look for her books. There were so many books that she wasn't sure if she could ever find all of the books she needed. Finally, after ten minutes of not finding any of her books, she decided to walk up to the counter and ask for help.  
  
"Excuse me," she said politely, "I was wondering if you could help me find my school books?"  
  
"Ahh, yes," he replied standing up, "Of course I will help you. You must be a first year, right?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, "I'm a first year."  
  
"Alright," he said knowingly, "Now, if you'll just follow me, I will get you all the books you need."  
  
Lily followed him around the shop as he expertly found every book that she needed, until he came to the last book.  
  
"Oh darn," he said unhappily, "I don't have anymore of these potion books here in the store. I'll need to go to the storage room and see if there are any more left back there. So, if you could just hand tight young lady, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
With that, he was off in a flash and down a hall at the back of the store. Lily started to explore the store a little more thoroughly. She saw many interesting books. They were on many different subjects such as divination, the history of magic, and arithmancy. She picked up the book on divination, and read a few pages. She thought it was very interesting, and decided that she would buy it so she read more of it. She also decided to buy a book on Animagi.  
  
As she was walking around in the section about werewolves, she bumped into a boy, about her age, who was reading his book and wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Ouch," she cried out painfully as she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," the boy said quickly, "I was err, enjoying my book so much, that I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."  
  
He put his hand out to help her up, and she took it gratefully.  
  
"It's quite all right," she replied, "It's partly my fault, because I wasn't really paying attention either. Besides, the ground wasn't that hard anyway.  
  
He blushed lightly, and then they both burst out laughing. Neither were sure of what the other was laughing at, and that thought made them laugh even harder. After about another five minutes of them both laughing their arses off, the boy finally calmed down enough to stick out his hand and say:  
  
"My (giggle) name is Remus (giggle) Lupin," he was still giggling uncontrollably, "How (giggle) are you?"  
  
He immediately fell back into his previous state of laughing harder than heck, which caused Lily to start laughing even harder then she was before. After about another two or three minutes, Lily gained her composure and said:  
  
"My name (giggle) is Lily (giggle) Evans," she said now giggling uncontrollably, "I'm (giggle) doing just fine, except (giggle) my (giggle) bum is killing (giggle) me. But, we really should calm down, or I'm gonna rupture something."  
  
They sat on the floor breathing slowly and deeply. Soon they both gained their composure and were helping each other to stand up. It took a minute before either of them spoke because neither wanted the other to start laughing again.  
  
"So," Lily finally broke the silence, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh," he replied, Lily could see that it was a touchy subject, "It's just a book."  
  
"No, really?" Lily said sarcastically, "I thought you were reading a pretzel."  
  
"You thought I was reading a pretzel?" Remus had taken her seriously, "I think you either need glasses, or you laughing so hard has done something to your brain."  
  
"Remus," Lily said slowly, "It was a joke. I know that you were reading a book not a pretzel. I was being sarcastic. You know, as in hehehe, hahaha."  
  
"Ohhh," he replied, quickly covering up for himself, "I knew that, I was uhhh."  
  
"It's okay Remus, I understand what you're trying to say. Anyway, lets change the subject. My head is starting to hurt because this subject is really starting to confuse me."  
  
"Ok," he said, obviously relieved, "Are you a first year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I am, she answered, "Are you?"  
  
"Yupperoni," he replied happily, "Well, I better be going, I need to meet up with some of my friends. I'll see you on the train Lily. Bye!!"  
  
"Later," she called after him as he walked out of the store.  
  
She sat down, since the book dude hadn't found her book yet, and started to think about the guys that she had met so far. Lucius and Remus are both cute. I hope that they are all this cute, because if I get prettier when I'm older, then I might have a chance with them.  
  
She continued to sit there and think about the guys that she had met when the book dude shook her out of her dreamland.  
  
"I have found the potion book," he said, he looked rather exhausted, "Will you be buying any other books?"  
  
"Yes," she replied quickly as she gave him the book on Animagi and Divination, "Oh wait, there is another book I wanted. Hold on just a tick."  
  
She hurried over to the section on werewolves and picked out a few of them that looked really interesting, and then she ran back to the book dude at the counter.  
  
"Here," she said as she placed her books down.  
  
He took the books and added all the prices together.  
  
"This will cost you," he said as he found out the total cost, " 15 Galleons, 3 Sickles and 9 Knuts."  
  
She handed him the money, thanked him, picked up her books and left the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Remus walked down Diagon Alley to the place where he was supposed to meet his friends, he started to think about Lily. She is so pretty. I wonder if she thought I was a complete idiot because I believed her when she said I was reading a pretzel. I feel SO stupid. Oh, there are my friends. I'll think about Lily some more later on.  
  
"Hi guys," he called to his approaching friends.  
  
A/N- So, did you guys like it??? I thought that it was pretty good. Could you PLEASE REVIEW!!! I didn't think that my story was THAT bad!!! Come on!! Could you at least tell me whether or not you like?!! Anyway, I should update in less than a week, but I might not if you guys don't review. 


	6. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since ...

A/N- I haven't gotten ANY reviews for chapter 5 yet!!! I can't believe it!! Maybe I should stop writing this fanfic since no one seems to like it. Or maybe I should keep writing it, so that it gets really long so that more people will read it. Hmmmm, what should I do? I need some suggestions!!! Anyway, read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! P.S.- The Hogwarts letters don't say what kind of animals you're allowed to have or how many animals you're allowed to have.  
  
Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
Lily walked out of the Flourish & Blotts and pulled out her list to see where she should go next, she concluded that the next thing that she should get would be her wand. But first, she decided that she should get something to eat, so she started to look for a restaurant. When she had finally found a place to eat. She went, bought some food, paid for it, and went back outside to eat it. While she was eating, she was looking up at the sign for the restaurant. She just couldn't read it!! It was really aggravating her. As she sat there pondering what it might say, she realized that it wasn't in English, it was really in Spanish.  
  
It said " El lugar a ser cuando usted tiene hambre."  
  
She knew what it said in Spanish, but she just couldn't remember what it translated to in English. She decided to write it down and figure it out later.  
  
After she finished eating, she got up to look for the wand shop. She loved Diagon Alley. It was full of interesting people, items, and shops. Though, the most interesting people were two guys that she had met earlier.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
She had just run straight smack into a boy with golden brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said hastily, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going AT ALL!"  
  
"Oh, it's all right," he replied kindly, "I could have been paying more attention as well. Anyway, my name is George Davies, who are you?"  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," she replied, "My name is Lily Evans. So, where are you off to?"  
  
"I need to go get my wand. Every time I ask someone where the shop is, they always give me a different direction to go in," he said confused, "My parents dropped my off here this morning. If they were here I might have been able to find the shop easier."  
  
"I understand how you feel," she replied agreeing, "I've never been to Diagon Alley before, and it gets very confusing if you don't know where to go, but luckily I asked one of the shop owners and she told me where to get the wands."  
  
"Thank Goodness," he relaxed, "I wasn't sure if I would EVER get my wand. So, are you going to come with me?"  
  
"Of course, lets go," she replied and took his outstretched arm.  
  
As they walked to the wand shop, they chatted happily about anything and everything that came to their minds. They both knew that they would be good friends for a long time, even if they were in different houses at Hogwarts. After about five minutes they arrived at the wand shop. It was called "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." In the window of the shop was a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion. They walked in and were both amazed to see what must have been thousands of wand boxes in the many shelves that were all around the shop.  
  
"Good Afternoon," came a spooky voice from behind them, "Ahh, Mr. Davies and Miss Evans. I've bee expecting you both. Mr. Davies, lets get your wand first."  
  
George gave Lily a little wave and then walked over to the man, whom they supposed was Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander started taking out wand boxes. George only had to try out two wands, and then when he got to the third one, all three of them new that it would be the wand for him.  
  
"Perfect," Mr. Ollivander said, "Ebony and Unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, and springy. Perfect combination if I do say so my self."  
  
George thanked Mr. Ollivander, and then turned around and grinned at Lily. Mr. Ollivander beckoned Lily over, so Lily got up and walked towards the counter. Lily must have tried at least twenty different wands until she finally came to the wand that was meant for her.  
  
"Very nice," Mr. Ollivander said thoughtfully, "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, and perfect for charm work. I believe that we will receive great things from you Lily Evans, and your descendants."  
  
With that, Mr. Ollivander turned around swiftly and seemed to disappear into thin air, mystifying both Lily and George.  
  
"That was rather strange," Lily said rather shell-shocked, "Where did he go?"  
  
"I'm not sure George said, "But I think that we should probably go. Besides, you look rather pale, we should go get something to eat before you pass out or something."  
  
Lily agreed and happily obliged when George put his arm around her shoulders to make her feel better. George led her to a small shop called "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." Lily smiled because ice cream was her favorite food and always made her feel better. They walked inside, and George bought them both chocolate peanut-butter sundaes.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said gratefully as she ate the ice cream, "I feel better already."  
  
"Your welcome," George replied, relieved that Lily agreed with is choice of food, "I love ice cream, and I always came here with my parents whenever my brother and sister needed to get their Hogwarts supplies."  
  
"That's so cool," Lily said, "This is my first time here of course, but sometimes I feel like I've been here before. Anyway, I need to get the rest of my stuff for Hogwarts. I'll see you on the train. Bye!"  
  
"Ok, later," he replied. Lily got up and walked out the door, again thanking George for buying her the ice cream.  
  
After walking out of the shop, she went to buy the last few things that were on her school list, and then went to look for her mom. She saw her outside of the Magical Menagerie, and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi mom," Lily said happily, "I see you went shopping as well."  
  
"Oh yes, I did go shopping," Mrs. Evans must have been carrying at least eight large bags, "So, did you get all of your supplies?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, "But I kind of want to have a pet so that I will always have a friend to keep me company while I'm at school."  
  
"That's what I was thinking as well," Rose said, "Lets go in here and have a look around."  
  
They walked into the shop and saw all sorts of animals. They saw purple toads, giant tortoises with jewel-encrusted shells, poisonous orange snails, fat rabbits, ravens, rats, owls, and cats. They looked at all the animals, and so far Lily wanted a rabbit, an owl, and a cat. Rose wanted Lily to pick just one animal, but in the end agreed to let Lily get all three.  
  
The owl was four colors. One fourth of her was pure white, another was pure black, a third pure brown, and the last fourth was a pure grey. The owl's colors totally fascinated her because it reminded her of her four different groups of friends.  
  
The cat was completely black from head to tail, without a single dab of any other color. Lily thought that she was the most beautiful cat that she had ever seen. She was also very friendly and loved to be petted.  
  
The rabbit changed colors every few seconds. It also jumped extremely high and could disappear and appear in another place seconds later.  
  
They paid for the three animals, their food, and their cages and then walked out of the store, Lily grinning widely.  
  
"Thanks mom," Lily said extremely happy, "I don't think I'll ever be lonely while I'm at Hogwarts now."  
  
They walked out of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron and back into the muggle streets of London. They got into Rose's teal/green Thunderbird and drove back home. As they were driving, Lily decided what her pet's names should be. The owl's name would be Stormy Nights, but Storm for short. The cat's name would be Midnight. Last, but not least was the rabbit's name, which would be Moony.  
  
When they got home, Lily hurried up to her room, and left Rose to explain the situation to Mr. Evans.  
  
A/N- So did you like it??? I hope you did. I wrote this and mad it as long as I could. So, will you PLEASE review!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want you people to review! I would be SO happy if you did, and I might even update by tomorrow or Monday if I get a lot of reviews. Later!! Love you all and review! 


	7. June Twenty Eighth

A/N- Hey people. I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated for so long!!! BUT, I have a pretty good reason. I'm moving to Washington, and I'm staying with my grandma while my mom packs up the house, and I can't go on the computer very much there. I can only go on the computer at her work when Vicki isn't here. So, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! So, did you enjoy the last chapter? I sure hope you did. I know my chapters still aren't that long, but I keep trying to make them longer than the last chapter. And Karry, George isn't my invisible friend, my invisible friend is Sirius!! I can't believe that you forgot *cries hysterically*. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you to all my faithful reviewers, and please REVIEW this chapter! Read, Enjoy, and Review! Peace out!  
  
June Twenty-Eighth  
  
That night, Mrs. Evans had explained all about the arrival of Lily's letter and where they had been all day. Luckily, Mr. Evans was not upset at all he was actually very excited. He immediately went up to Lily's room after the explanation and started asking Lily all about the wizarding world. After she had told him just about everything, he started talking about things that were more serious.  
  
"Lily," John said gravely, "Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do with the rest of your life?"  
  
"Yes daddy," she replied, "This IS what I want to do with my life. I want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn how to be a proper witch. I'm really excited about it, and I PROMISE that I'll be good and work hard on my homework and I'll try not to get into TOO much trouble. But, you know that I have to do my pranks or I'll get bored."  
  
"Hahaha," Mr. Evans laughed, "Yes, yes, you can still do pranks as long as you don't kill or maim anyone. Alright? And I don't want to get any letters saying that you failed a test or anything like that."  
  
"Don't worry dad," Lily yawned, "I promise to be good, but I need to go to sleep now, I've had a very eventful day, and I need to be very awake for my birthday tomorrow! Good night."  
  
"Night dear," Mr. Evans replied, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He got up and left the room, leaving Lily alone with Storm, Midnight, and Moony. Lily changed into her pajamas, took off all of her make-up and brushed her teeth. Then she fed her three new companions and got into her bed. As she lay there, she thought about the things and people that she had seen today. She made three new human friends and three new animal friends. She soon fell asleep; dreaming about what life would be like at Hogwarts.  
  
"Wake up Lily!" John Evans called, "It's time for breakfast."  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes," Lily called, "I just need to take a shower. I'll be down as soon as I'm done."  
  
After Lily had taken a shower. She decided that she would wear her pink capris and bright blue halter-top. Although she new that her outfit totally clashed with her hair, she didn't mind because she still loved the colors, and she could wear whatever she felt like wearing. She had totally forgotten that today was her birthday. She was too busy thinking about Hogwarts. Ever since she had gotten her letter, Hogwarts had constantly been on her mind.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to decide what she should make for her breakfast that morning, when suddenly she heard.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!!!" It was like a huge word bomb had gone off in the kitchen. Pretty much every single one of her friends were there. All of them, except Arabella. The thought of Arabella not being at her party was the only unhappy thought she had in her mind at the moment, though she quickly pushed it out so that she could enjoy her party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily had a wonderful time at the party. They had cake, ice cream, pizza, candy and almost every other kind of party sweet you can think of. She had gotten SO many gifts. She had counted them, and the number of gifts was over seventy-five. After all her friends had left, she had thanked her parents relentlessly for the party.  
  
It wasn't until her party that Lily realized how blessed she was with so many friends and a great family that loved her always, even when she was being a bum. Anyway, she thought, I better get started on writing thank- you cards, because it could take me a REALLY long time until I get them done since I got so many gifts.  
  
She headed up to her room and started looking for her Thank-You stationary, so that she could go ahead and get started. She sat in her room for about three hours before she finally finished all the cards. When she was finally done, she started thinking about Diagon Alley. Then she remembered about the restaurant! She took out the piece of paper and read it again. It said " El lugar a ser cuando usted tiene hambre."  
  
Now that she had a clear mind, she could easily translate the restaurants name into English. It said "The place to be when you're hungry." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, It all makes sense to me now," she said to herself, "I knew that it said something about food, but I wasn't sure about what it said exactly."  
  
Ring Ring Ring.. Lily quickly jumped up to answer the ringing phone. \  
  
"Hello," she said slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hey Lily," a female voice replied, "This is Alana McCoy, I just wanted to call and say that I am sorry for missing your party, but I was kind of busy. Oh, and Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Lily, Happy Birthday to you!" "Thank you SO much Alana, that made me feel really loved," Lily said, she was really appreciating being sung to on the phone, "Why couldn't you come to my party?"  
  
"I had to go shopping for supplies for my boarding school that I'm going to next year," she stated, "But, I might still get you a present, if I remember anyway."  
  
"I wish you could have been there, it was really fun. What boarding school are you going to, I'm going to one too, so maybe we're going to the same one."  
  
"Ohhh," she replied unsurely, "I, uh, can't remember. Maybe I'll call you and tell you when I do remember."  
  
"Um, ok then Alana. Anyway, I need to go make sure I have everything for my school, even though it doesn't start until September first. Laterz"  
  
"Ok, bye Lily. Talk to you soon."  
  
When Lily had hung up the phone, she was thoroughly confused. But then again, whenever she talked to Alana she got confused. You see, Alana was a rather difficult person to understand. She'd rather sit outside in the warm sun with a book, instead of going to a noisy amusement park, like most of Lily's other friends.  
  
That night, Lily's parents took her to dinner at a big fancy restaurant. Lily had a wonderful time. She had spaghetti and meatballs, and champagne. Her parents let her drink champagne and wine all the time because they knew that Lily enjoyed it and that she wasn't stupid enough to get drunk.  
  
When Lily got home and went to her room, there was an owl waiting on her bed, and it wasn't her multi-colored Storm. Lily was quite surprised, though not as surprised as when she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. That had totally freaked her out.  
Oh no! She thought. What if this is another letter from Hogwarts saying that they decided that I wasn't good enough to be a witch??!!!  
  
She quickly lunged at the owl and grabbed the letter off his foot. She ripped it open and was completely surprised to see what it said inside.  
  
Hey Lily, Guess who? It's me, Arabella! I was just writing because I really wanted to tell you something. First, that I'm sorry that I missed you party. And secondly, I wanted to tell you that I am a witch. I will be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry this year. If you aren't a witch, then the Ministry of Magic will probably be coming to your house as soon as you get this, because muggles aren't supposed to know about the magical world. Anyway, if you are a witch, then we will have so much fun at Hogwarts! We will rule whichever house we're in! I hope we're in the same house!!! And if we are, then we will scare the WHOLE school with our wild antics!! Well, I'm gonna let you go. Please write me back!! I really, really, really, really, really want to know whether you are a witch or not!! Lots of Love and bottled water, Arabella Figg  
  
Lily was jumping on her bed as soon as she read who it was from. She would be going to school with Arabella for the next seven years of her life!! Storm, Midnight, and Moony were also making a whole lot of racket, but that was because Lily was scaring them, not because they were happy.  
  
Lily immediately sat down on her desk, still smiling happily, and started her letter to Arabella.  
  
Hey Arabella, This is Lily. I just wanted to tell you the bad news. I'm..... a witch too!!!! This is SO cool! We are going to have a great time at Hogwarts! I thought that I'd have to go to Hogwarts and not know anybody!! But now I'll have my bestest buddy with me!! Have you gone to Diagon Alley? I went yesterday, it was SO cool! I met three people there. Lucius, Remus, and George. Do you know any of them? They're really nice. Well, I'll talk to you later!! See you on the Hogwarts Express!! Lots of Love and hyperactive candy, Lily Evans  
  
After Lily had read through it a few times to make sure that she liked it, she folded it up and tied it to Stormy Night's leg. She gave her an owl treat, told her to take the letter to Arabella, and then put her out the window.  
  
Lily looked up at her clock and saw that it was already 11:30pm. She decided that she probably get to bed, but then changed her mind after she had changed into her snowman pajamas. Instead, she decided to read one of her Portuguese books. It was called "O mistério de Milgrom Salão" In English, it's called "The Mystery of Milgrom Hall."  
Lily really enjoyed reading books in other languages. She figured that since she knew other languages, she might as well read books in other languages. Then, she had a sudden thought. Maybe, she thought, I could start speaking to people in one of the languages I know, instead of in English so that I could practice more. I think I will. But right now, I think I'll just go to bed.  
  
She fell asleep, with " O mistério de Milgrom Salão" still in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note Numéro Deux- Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided that I would thank all of my reviewers that have reviewed as of June 19th.  
  
Neverending Echo- Yes, you were the first to review, and I thank for that review. I know that chapter one was kind of messed up, but I'm gonna try and fix that later. Stephanie- You were SO right! It WAS the Hogwarts letter! Anyway, thanks for your review. Winter Dreams- I haven't read your story yet, but I'll try to do that later. Thanks for your revew! Mission Beach Surfer- Yes, you would understand it better if you were a Harry potter fan. Thank s for reviewing. I'll be putting you in my story soon!! Bella~Rose- Yeah, I know that I need to make the chapters longer. I'm going to try. Thank for your review. You Know Me, Jenn, and hpfreakcheer- (who are all the same people) Thanks for your support. If you call me, I'll help you with your math. Hopefully we won't have to talk about only half a deer running around by itself!! LOL! ER (clicky pen lover)- I do plan on writing more. As you an see, I've already wrote more. Yami Jenny- Thanks for all the reviews Karry. And, I don't think that I'd run away if someone said Yupperoni while I was there. I'd just burst out laughing. Severus' Potions Mistress- Thanks for your review. I am continuing as you can see. Mallory- Thanks for reviewing. When I emailed you and my other friends, I didn't think anyone would actually read it. So, thanx!  
PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!! 


	8. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

A/N- Hey people, I decide to skip the rest of Lily's summer. So, this chapter will be about her going to Platform 9 3/4 and that sort of thing. Also, Arabella might be a little rude in this chapter, but it's so that Lily will see her other friends. I've also decided to change the colors of Storm's (the owl) feathers. Now, her colors are scarlet, green, blue and yellow. (get the connection yet?)Anyway, Read and review!!!  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily woke up and looked at her calendar. It was September First! She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and shampooed and conditioned her hair three whole times. As you can see, Lily wasn't excited about going to Hogwarts at ALL. After she was done with her shower, she decided that she would go ahead and wear her Hogwarts robes and uniform.  
  
After she had put them on, she discovered that the black robes really brought out her fiery red hair. She then blow-dried her hair because she decided that she would wear her hair down and curly. She loved her curly red hair, at least most of the time anyway. She loved her hair almost as much, but quite as much as she loved her emerald green eyes. She just couldn't get over the color of her eyes.  
  
After she was completely ready except for her makeup, she made sure that she had everything packed. She looked down at her list.  
  
Things for Hogwarts  
  
Uniform X  
  
Hair brush, Toothbrush, Tooth paste, Hair stuff X  
  
Makeup X  
  
Storm, Midnight, and Moony X  
  
School stuff X  
  
Regular clothes X  
  
She had everything, so she decided that she would go ahead and put on her makeup. "What colors should I wear today," she said aloud to herself thoughtfully, "I think I'll wear my emerald green water-proof eye-shadow, black waterproof eyeliner, and black mascara." She decided that she should wear all waterproof stuff, just incase she starts crying or something.  
  
She slipped her black, high heel combat boots on, and walked out of her room down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Lily," John said cheerfully, "Are you ready to go to the train station? Do you have all your things packed? What in the WORLD are you wearing?"  
  
"Good Morning dad," Lily replied, struggling to remember all the questions, "Yes, Yes, my school uniform."  
  
"That's your school uniform?" he asked amazed, "I wish we could have had those when I went to boarding school in London. What do you think of them Petty?'  
  
Lily groaned inwardly at this question. She didn't really want to know what Petunia thought; because she knew she would say something mean and nasty.  
  
"I think they look horrible and freaky. Just like Lily." Petunia replied, not expecting to be told off by her parents. Petunia had always thought that she was the favorite, and that her parents didn't really like Lily much. Which made Petty even madder since she didn't also get accepted to Hogwarts. Petunia was fifteen, and would have gotten her letter four years ago if she would have ever been accepted.  
  
"Petunia Jana Evans," Rose said angrily, "Don't say things like that to your sister! Do you want me to ground you? Go to your tomb, ROOM right now!!"  
  
At her mother's out burst, Petunia stomped out of the kitchen and up to her tomb, I mean room.  
  
"Sorry Lily," her mum said sadly, "Anyway, we should leave for the station soon."  
  
"Alright mom," Lily replied, "I'm already packed and ready to go."  
  
"Good, We'll go after I tell Petty that we're leaving."  
  
Lily then grabbed an apple and ran upstairs to bring her trunk full of stuff down. She dragged it down the stairs, having a few problems but getting down eventually. She sat down in an armchair and looked at her trunk. Rose had bought it for her as a going-away-to-school present. It was dark ebony, and along the sides were pictures of white lilies. On one end, Lily Evans was engraved into the trunk. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"John, Lily lets go. Petunia is going to stay home," Mrs. Evans called, "Lets get into the car."  
  
All three of them went out the door, and all of them were carrying some of Lily's things. John carrying her trunk, Rose carrying Stormy Nights, and Lily carrying Moony and Midnight they all headed towards the Thunderbird. Lily was thankful that her mother had gotten the slightly larger Thunderbird, because if she hadn't they wouldn't have all fit inside with all of her school stuff.  
  
After about twenty minutes of driving, they arrived at King's Cross. During the twenty minute ride, there was complete silence except for the radio. When they arrived, her parents asked her what platform the train she was taking was on.  
  
"It's on platform 9 3/4," she replied, "Have you ever seen that platform before? Hey, maybe Arabella will know."  
  
"Arabella is a witch also?" John asked amazed, shaking his head, "I feel sorry for your teachers, especially if you're both in the same class."  
  
"Now Lily dear," Rose said looking at her daughter, "I want you to behave while you're at school. I don't want you to give your teachers any problems. And if I get any letters saying that you've been misbehaving, then you'll be home so fast that."  
  
"LILY!!" Arabella shrieked, "I'm so glad you're here. Oh, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Evans."  
  
"Good morning Arabella," they both said, "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing well thank you," Arabella replied, "Do you need help getting onto the platform?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered quickly before her parents could talk with her friend anymore, "Where is it exactly?"  
  
"It's right over here," Arabella replied leading them over to a very solid looking wall.  
  
"You must be joking," Mr. Evans said confusedly, "That is a brick wall. Now, I may walk into walls on accident, but I definitely don't want to walk into a wall on purpose."  
  
"Well," Arabella answered, "Only witches and wizards can get through this wall. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Evans, you can't come with us."  
  
Rose burst out crying. "Oh Lily, I'm gonna miss you so much! Have fun Lily, I'll see you after the school year is over." She then ran out of the station, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Sorry about that Lily," John said, looking rather embarrassed, "You know how your mother can be rather, err, emotional. Well, I'll see you after your school year is over Lily. Have fun, and don't get into to much trouble."  
  
John hugged Lily and walked out of the station, looking for his bawling wife.  
  
"Come on Lily, we better get going," Arabella said after Mr. Evans had left, "Just run straight at the wall, you'll end up at Platform 9 ¾."  
  
Lily pulled her cart around, and ran straight at the barrier, which supposedly separated Platform 9 ¾ from the muggle part of the station.  
  
Moments after running into the wall, Lily found herself on a platform, crowded full of witches and wizards. Arabella arrived by Lily shortly after.  
  
"Isn't this cool?" Arabella asked Lily, who had been very quiet ever since she had arrived at the station.  
  
"Yes, this is SO groovy," Lily replied excitedly, "We had better get onto the train, it will be leaving soon. Maybe we'll see one of my friends that I met at Diagon Alley."  
  
Arabella agreed, and helped Lily take her three pets onto the train, while Lily took their trunks. Lily was quite strong for a girl her age. After Lily had put up their trunks, they searched for a compartment. They decided that an empty one would be best, unless they saw one of their friends to sit with instead.  
  
"Hey Arabella, come sit over here with us. I'm sure your friend can get another compartment to sit in," a voice called from inside a compartment.  
  
"Ok, hold on a minute, I'm coming," Arabella called back. She turned back to Lily and gave her back her three pets, "I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts Lily. Bye."  
  
With that, Arabella turned around, walked into the compartment, and closed the door. Lily stood staring at the door for several seconds, still not realizing what had just happened. She was only woken up from her stupor when Storm started hooting, Midnight started meowing and Moony started jumping around in his cage.  
  
Once Lily had gathered her wits, she hurried down the train car to look for a compartment. To her relief, she found an empty compartment in less then five minutes.  
  
Once she was in the compartment, she sat down, and let Moony, Stormy Nights, and Midnight out of their cages. She let Storm sit on her shoulder, and then Midnight and Moony sit on her lap. As she sat there, she wondered why Arabella just abandoned her like that. She'd never done anything like that before. Lily was starting to doubt that being a witch was really what she was meant to do. She figured that if her best friend for years wouldn't stick by her, then why would anyone else?  
  
Suddenly the compartment door banged open, and in walked a rather short girl, with long, shiny ebony colored hair and dark brown eyes. Lily immediately recognized her to be Alana. But, how could it be her? Wasn't she a muggle?  
  
"Lily!," Alana squealed happily, "How are you? I am so glad that Hogwarts is your boarding school. We're going to have so much fun this year! What's wrong?"  
  
"It's good to see you too Alana," Lily replied, feeling a bit better now that she had a friend to talk to, but decided not to tell her about Arabella. She knew that Alana might go yell at Arabella. Alana was a good friend because she always stood up for people. "I'm just kind of tired, that's all. So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing really," Arabella replied, still looking rather suspicious, "Just trying to enjoy my summer. What did you do this summer?"  
  
"Mostly just fought with my sister, and read books in other languages," she answered, cheering up quickly, "Portuguese is a very interesting language. I'm working on Greek."  
  
"You're always working on something like that during the summer," Alana said exasperatedly, "Why don't you do something more fun. Like watch Anime instead, and practice drawing it. It's really fun, you should try it sometime."  
  
"I got grounded for most of the summer, so I couldn't watch the TV," she replied, "And even if I was allowed to watch TV, Petunia was watching it all summer anyway. That, and obsessing about her boyfriend to her friends over the phone."  
  
"That sucks," Arabella said, "Maybe you can come to my house sometime and we can watch Anime, but first you might want to learn Japanese, because some of it is in Japanese."  
  
"That would be cool," Lily answered, "I already know a little bit of Japanese, I'll just need to practice a little more, and then I'll be good."  
  
"Oh brother Lily, you are really very strange.  
  
"Thank you for that compliment Alana."  
  
"Anytime. Hey look, here comes the food cart lady."  
  
Lily poked her head out the compartment door and saw the lady coming with food. When the lady got to their compartment, Lily took out her bag of money and bought two of everything on the cart, so that Alana could have some too. After eating her half of the food, she said that she was going to search for some of her other friends, and left Lily alone again after saying 'bye'.  
  
Once Lily was left in silence again, she put her three pets on the seat facing her and started talking to them. She knew that they couldn't answer back, but decided to talk to them anyway.  
  
"I wish Arabella hadn't of abandoned me," she said to the trio sadly, "Now I don't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"Yes you do," said a deep but quiet voice indignantly, "You can talk to us three. We aren't mute or anything you know."  
  
"What?" Lily said. She was quite shocked. So shocked in fact, that she fell off her seat and landed face-flat on the ground. She had never been talked to by a rabbit before. She still wasn't sure that the rabbit had actually talked to her though. "Who said that?"  
  
"Moony did of course," a louder voice said, "I don't really like that Arabella girl much. Do you Midnight?"  
  
"Not particularly," the cat answered in a purring voice, "She was awfully ruff to us while she brought us onto the train. I was starting to get sea-sick. And it wasn't very polite to just leave you. I would give her the cold shoulder for a while. Maybe she'll apologize if you do."  
  
"You three are pretty smart you know that," Lily said after getting over the shock of being talked to by three animals, "I'm glad I have you three. Now I'll never be lonely while I'm at Hogwarts. Anyway."  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and in walked a rather tall girl, with long blonde hair, and friendly blue/green eyes. Lily didn't recognize her as anyone she knew and wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" the blonde girl asked, "By the way, my name is Rachael Gomez."  
  
"I was just talking to myself, since I didn't have anyone else to talk to," Lily replied quickly, "My name is Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor," Rachael said happily, "I'm going into my second year. The prefect down the hall wanted me to tell everyone that we are almost to the station, so you might want to make sure you're ready to go. I'll see you in the great Hall, Bye."  
  
With that, Rachael Gomez walked out of the compartment and into the next one, to give them the message.  
  
"She was quite a pretty girl, nice too," Moony said trying to break the silence, "She seems like someone you could use as a friend, since she's a second year and already knows her way around Hogwarts."  
  
"I agree," Stormy Nights replied, "And that Alana character, she seems like someone you would want as a friend, and not an enemy. She looks rather fierce to tell the truth."  
  
"Rachael does seem rather nice, doesn't she," Lily said, trying to get her pets to be quiet. "and yes, Alana, is definitely not someone you'd want as an enemy. Well, you three had better get into your cages since we'll be there soon. Come on, in you go."  
  
"Good luck!" The cat, owl, and rabbit said together, "We know you'll do great, see you after the feast up in the dormitories!"  
After making sure that Moony, Storm, and Midnight were all securely in their separate cages, she fixed her robes, and got ready to get off the train the moment it arrived at the station. Right then she felt like she could take on anything that the world threw at her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Auteur Note- So, did you guys like this chapter? It's my longest chapter yet. But that not really saying much, because all my chapters are short. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Also, I probably won't be able to update for a while, because I'm moving up to Washington in just a few days. I've been at my grandparents, and now I'm finally gonna go up to Washington. Well, I'll update ASAP! Love you all! Peace!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
Press the button in the bottom left corner, I know you can do it!! 


	9. So, She's in Gryffindor, Right?

A/N- Hey people! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the one before it. So far, I think I've done that. And yes, I know that I need to make the chapters longer. I'm going to try. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I know you can do it!!!  
  
Also, Lauren Unluck 13- Yes, I know that 7 chapters is a lot when I haven't even got her to Hogwarts yet, I mean she hasn't even met the Marauders yet! You also said that she shouldn't care about what she wears and makeup and everything, but if you hadn't already noticed, Lily is very mature. She already knows several different languages, and if that doesn't show a bit of maturity and self-discipline, I don't know what does. And she puts on make-up because her grandma got her make-up lessons for Christmas or her birthday, and Lily figures that since she knows how to put on makeup, she might as well do it all the time.  
  
And for those of you who have read the fifth book, me and my friend have sort of started this little club called "Bellatrix Must Die" Club. Of course, you would have to have read the whole 5th book to understand what we mean. I'm the president and Yami-Jenny (her penname here on ff.net) is the vice-president. If you would like to join email me! Later!  
  
So She's in Gryffindor, Right?  
  
As Lily sat in her seat, waiting for the train to lurch, signaling that it had arrived at the station, she started to wonder what it would really be like at Hogwarts. Would she have lots of friends? Would she get good grades? What house would she be in? What kind of homework would she get? What if everyone hated her? All of these thoughts were running through her head as the train suddenly lurched to a stop and she again fell from the seat. She stood quickly, said good-bye to Moony, Stormy Nights, and Midnight, and headed out the door. She followed the large group of students heading out of the train and onto the Hogsmeade Station Platform.  
  
"Firs' Years over here," a deep, booming voice called somewhere towards Lily's left, "Firs' years come over here!"  
  
Lily went over to the left, where she thought the voice was coming from and saw an enormously tall man, with a big, bushy, black beard, and long, bushy, unruly, black hair. When a large group of people, that looked to be about her age, gathered around the tall man, he told them to follow him, and led the way to a dock full of boats.  
  
"Four to per boat now," he said loudly, "Me name is Hagrid by the wa'."  
  
Lily climbed into the boat nearest to her, and hoped against hope that someone she knew would get into that boat. She decided, that just in case someone she didn't know got into the boat, that she would sit at the head of the boat, so that she wouldn't have to look at them.  
  
"Hey Lily," A familiar voice said from behind her, "Could we share the boat with you?"  
  
She turned around and saw Remus Lupin, standing beside three other boys that she had never met before.  
  
"Sure Remus, that's fine with me," she answered, smiling, "Unless the boat has any objections. Do you think it does?"  
  
"I dunno, guess we'll have to see whether it tips us out now won't we?" Remus replied, while the other boys were laughing, and sitting down on the benches, "How was your summer?"  
  
"It could've been better. Like if it had been Petunia free," she answered, "And if I hadn't been grounded the whole summer, I might have been able to leave the house more. But other than that it was okay. I read all the school books at least twice, and when my parents weren't home, I'd sneak down stairs and watch a movie."  
  
"Well, your summer sounds better then mine," said one of the boys. He had spiky blue-black hair, and bright blue eyes, that almost always seemed to be laughing, "The name is Sirius by the way, Sirius Black. Anyway, at least you got to leave the house. My parents wouldn't even let me leave the house since we live in a muggle neighborhood. The only fun I had was when I went over to one of their houses. And I can't believe you actually read one of the school books. I didn't even want to buy them, but my mum insisted that we get them."  
  
"I guess my summer was better than yours, wasn't it?" she replied, a bit grim, "Anyway, nice to meet, Sirius is it?"  
  
"Yes, but don't let the name fool you," one of the other boys said. He had dark brown hair, that stuck up in the oddest places, hazel eyes, and gold- rimmed glasses. "He practically never acts serious. But then again, if he did, he'd probably wouldn't be my best friend, because I can't stand boring, serious people. Oh. James Potter, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you as well," she replied, "And you're probably-"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
The boat tipped over and Lily slipped out of the boat and into the cold, murky, blue-green water. Her robes were heavy and she couldn't kick her legs hard enough to break the surface. She was now sinking lower, her lungs were aching, and she couldn't think properly anymore. Then she felt a tug on the shoulder of her robes, or, at least she thought she did, but it might have just been her ex-oxygened brain playing tricks on her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"LILY!" Remus called to her as she slipped out of the boat, "Hurry, we need to bring her back up."  
  
"There's no way I'm going in there," the third boy said. He had mouse-brown hair, a small, pointed noise, watery blue/grey eyes, and was a bit on the plump side. "The water is cold and dark, and what if the Giant Squid comes around."  
  
"Oh shut it Peter," Sirius said angrily, "I'll get her."  
  
"I'll come with you," James said hurriedly.  
  
They both jumped into the water, head first trying to see Lily in the murky water. Sirius spotted her, or rather, he spotted her fiery red hair, which was hard to miss even in the dark water. He swam down to her as quickly as he could and grabbed the shoulders of her robes and started to swim back to the surface. James hurried over and helped as well, and soon they had Lily back up to the surface again.  
  
"Remus," James called, "We got her, help us get her back in the boat."  
  
Some of the people in the boats close to them helped as well, since the loud splash had caught their attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Am I moving? And why do my shoulders hurt. Where am I? Why can't I see? I'm tired, I think I'll just take a little nap' (In case you hadn't noticed, that was Lily thinking)  
  
With combined efforts, they hauled Lily, Sirius, and James back into the boat and then tried to bring Lily back to consciousness.  
  
Finally, after five minutes of nothing, Lily started coughing and sneezing violently.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" The four boys asked, all looking very concerned.  
  
"Oh ^cough^ yeah, I'm #sneeze# just ^cough^ dandy #sneeze sneeze#," She spluttered, rather annoyed, but still thankful that they saved her. She launched herself at them, and enveloped them each in a hug, thanking them profusely. "Thank you #sneeze# Thank you ^cough^ Thank you ^cough^ Thank you #sneeze# ^cough^! You guys are #sneeze# the best friends ^cough^ I've ever #sneeze# had ^cough^!"  
  
"Any time Lily," Sirius said, happily, "But, we'd rather not have to jump into the Great Lake again, it's rather inconvenient."  
  
"Well," she replied, her coughing and sneezing fits over with, "I didn't exactly plan to be dumped into the lake. But I can't promise you that I'll never do it again, because that happens to me a lot."  
  
"Alright, as long as you don't do it on purpose, we don't mind," James added, looking up he said suddenly, "Hey look, there's Hogwarts!"  
  
They turned to look at the dinosauric castle a short distance away from them. It was extremely tall, with many brightly lit windows, and over a dozen towers and turrets. Soon, they were at the dock, and the four boys helped Lily out of the boat, because now she was shivering profusely. They followed Hagrid up the stone steps, and into the giant stone structure.  
  
After leading them inside, Hagrid waved goodbye and went through a large wooden door, and behind many chattering students were heard. Then, a young woman, with a beautiful smile, walked up to them and waved for silence.  
  
"First years, I am Professor McGonagall," she said loudly so that they could all hear her, "In a few moments, I will be leading you through those doors, where you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The people in your house will be like your family. You will be spending most of your free time in your house. Now follow me, and you will be sorted."  
  
They obeyed, and followed her through the same doors that Hagrid had gone through earlier. On the other side of the doors, were five tables. One was where the staff was sitting, and the other four were where the students were sitting.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them towards the staff table, where she had set down a ratty, old, black wizard's hat on a rickety stool. She picked up a long role of parchment and addressed the first years, with a smile on her face. "When I call your name, come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
  
Before she started calling out names, the Sorting Hat burst into a long song that described the qualities each house strove for and that all the students should stand together whenever there was trouble.  
  
After it had finished singing its song, the sorting hat fell silent. It seemed to be waiting for Professor McGonagall to start calling out the names.  
  
"Black, Narcissa."  
  
A girl with very short, platinum blonde hair, with deep grey eyes walked up to the stool and placed the hat gingerly on her head. It took a few seconds and then the Sorting Hat yelled "Slytherin!"  
  
The table on the far left clapped loudly as Narcissa walked over to the Slytherin table briskly and sat down by a girl with brown hair, and heavily lidded eyes.  
  
After that, Sirius was put into Gryffindor, Mareena Chang and Lily's friend George Davies were sent to Ravenclaw, and then Amos Diggory and Kayleigh Elton were both put into Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily was terribly nervous. McGonagall was on the "E's" now. She would be sorted soon, and her nervousness would melt away, at least she hoped it would. What if the people in her house didn't like her? "Well," she thought, "At least I know that Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter will always be my friends."  
  
"Figg, Arabella," McGonagall called out.  
  
"What!" Lily thought, "McGonagall skipped me! Does that mean that I'm not supposed to be here?"  
  
Arabella was sorted into Gryffindor, so was Remus, James and Peter, then Jackie George, Lucius, and Severus Snape to Slytherin, Alana to Ravenclaw, and Ashley Sprouts to Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily was the last one standing there. She wasn't sure whether McGonagall would call her name, and she was debating whether she should just turn around and run right out of the hall when..  
  
"Evans, Lily." McGonagall called out. Lily felt a wave of relief flood over her. She walked up to the stool, put the hat on and to her surprise, that hat started to her, or at least, talking at her.  
  
"You're a tricky person aren't you," The hat said thoughtfully, ""You're brave, so how about Gryffindor? No, you're loyal, just, patient and unafraid of toil, so maybe Hufflepuff would be better. But then again, you're very wise and can learn easily, so maybe Ravenclaw then? No, no NO! You're very cunning and know how to get what you want when you want it, so maybe it better be Slytherin? Oh, I just don't... I'm not sure."  
  
Then, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Hufflepuff! No wait, better be Ravenclaw! No, no, Slytherin! Wait, Gryffindor!"  
  
Then Dumbledore got up, and took a very confused Lily to sit at the Gryffindor table, where he knew for a fact that she had friends.  
  
"The Sorting Hat is undecided," he announced to the whispering crowd of students, "It cannot decide which House Lily Evans should be put in to. Because of this, she will switch houses every week. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin in that order. It might be hard for her to adjust to this strange schedule, so please be polite and nice to her. Anyway, let the feast begin."  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all hurried over to Lily who was looking incalculably confused.  
  
"This is weird," Sirius said after they had all sat down around Lily, "I don't think the Sorting Hat has ever been undecided before."  
  
"It hasn't," Lily replied automatically, "I read about the Sorting in Hogwarts a History, and nothing like this has ever happened."  
  
"I still can't believe you read the school books," Sirius said, completely changing the subject.  
  
"This is so strange," Remus finally said at a loss for any helpful words, "Maybe you should eat, it might help with the shock."  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and said, "You are all excused, all of you, that is, except Lily Evans."  
  
As she walked up to the staff table, there were many whispered conversations going on around her. "So, she's in Gryffindor, Right?"  
  
"Lily," Dumbledore said gently, with a slight twinkle in his sky blue eyes, "This is a new and different situation. As I'm sure you already know from reading Hogwarts A History, this sort of thing has never happened before. As I said earlier, you are going to switch from house to house every week. I know this will be hard, but maybe this will help with inter-House unity."  
  
"Now, for the first week of school you will stay in Gryffindor Tower, the second Hufflepuff, the third Ravenclaw, the fourth Slytherin and so on. Your things will magically be transferred to the next house you will be staying in n the last day of each week."  
  
"The password to Gryffindor Tower is "Warbeak". It is on the sixth floor. When you get to the sixth floor, go to the portrait of a lady in a pink dress and give her the password. I'd love to chat more Lily, but my brother has just sent me some socks and I need to add them to my collection. So, goodnight and good luck."  
  
Dumbledore stood up, walked towards the doors and then gave her a little wave before walking gracefully all the way out of the hall.  
  
Even after Dumbledore's little speech, Lily was still very confused and worried. She wasn't completely sure what to do, but then she remembered what Dumbledore had said about where Gryffindor tower was.  
  
Then she walked out of the Great Hall and to the nearest staircase. She walked, and walked until she finally reached the sixth floor. She looked up at all the portraits on the wall, and saw that they were walking into other portraits and conversing with one another. Before tonight, she would have been completely surprised, but after a hat trying to decide where she belonged and then couldn't, nothing was going to surprise her anymore.  
  
When she reached the portrait of the lady in the pink dress, she wasn't sure whether she should just say the password, or wait to see whether the portrait was going to do something first. The lady in the pink dress, who was rather fat as well, looked down at Lily and seemed to sense Lily's question. ""Password dear?"  
  
Lily looked up at the Fat Lady and said in a rather bored but worried voice, "Warbeak."  
  
Then the Fat Lady smiled, and said in a motherly voice, "Off you go dear, you'll need to be up bright and early for class tomorrow." With that, the Fat Lady swung open and let Lily in. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^ Author's Note- Hey people! Did you like it!!! I worked hard on it because I wanted it to be long. And, I know it took me a while to update, but I finally moved to Washington! So, I'll hopefully be able to update more. The only reason I wouldn't update would be if I met a hott guy in my neighborhood, but I doubt that will happen. So, Ill be working on the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!! 


	10. Life Sucks, or Does it?

A/N- Hey people! I love ALL of you that have reviewed!!! You all rock! Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know, that after this chapter, I'm going to skip to Lily's 5th or 6th year, you'll know why after you read this chapter! PLEASE Read and Review!  
  
Life Sucks, or Does It?  
  
After the Fat Lady had swung open and let Lily into Gryffindor Tower, she ran straight up the stairs and into her dormitory. When she got there, she changed in to a black tank top and white shorts that she used as pajamas. She then brushed her hair and teeth and then fell rather ungracefully onto her bed after tripping over her own shoe.  
  
After lying there for only a few minutes, Lily quickly feel asleep, not knowing that by the next evening her life will have changed drastically, and not to her benefit or want.  
  
Around midnight, she had a dream. It was rather strange for several reasons. One was that she didn't see anything, she only heard, and it wasn't in English-  
  
"Lis, j'ai besoin de votre aide," a quiet snake-like voice said, "aujourd'hui, je veux que vous tuiez le potier de James," suddenly his voice got louder, and sounded poisonous and full of venom, "et si vous ne le tuez pas par 4:30 ce soir, je tuerai personnellement votre famille le moment où je découvre qu'il est encore vivant!"  
  
Lily practically flew off out of her four-poster bad and landed on the floor on all fours like a cat. She jumped back up and quietly, but fervently searched the room for the owner of that ghostly hissing voice in her dream.  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching, all she found was a pair of Arabella's dirty and smelly socks, and an electric pink quill. She threw the socks at Arabella's bed curtains and decided that she might as well keep the quill, she rather liked the obnoxiously bright color.  
  
After her practically fruitless search, except for her the obnoxious quill of course, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, so she decided to take a bubble bath, they always helped her to calm down.  
  
When she got out of the bath, it was only 12:45, and she still had six and a half hours until breakfast started. She got dressed in black shorts and an electric pink shirt, just so that it would clash with her hair but match her quill. She loved it when her hair clashed with things she wore, although she wasn't sure why it was just something that she had always loved. After getting dressed, she went back in to the bathroom to do her hair, brush her teeth and put on some make-up to brighten up her face so that she wouldn't look so tired when breakfast finally came.  
  
And during this whole time, Lily getting up, taking a bath, running water, and scrambling all around the dormitory, Arabella was STILL fast asleep. She sleeps like a log, but Lily was thankful for it. She didn't want Arabella to wake up and start asking her what Dumbledore had said, and why in the name of magic she was up at bloody one in the morning!  
  
After finishing in the bathroom, she pulled on her school robes for warmth, since she figured the Common Room would be cold and grabbed a notebook to write in. she the went out of the dorm door and started walking down the many stairs. Her dormitory was at the very top of the Tower, and on her way down to the Common Room, she counted exactly how many steps there were from there to her dormitory. There were two hundred and eighty- six stairs. ~Well, at least no one can say I never exercise~ she thought to herself amusedly.  
  
As she finally reached the bottom stair, she saw about ten little things running around the Common room cleaning. After looking at one a little more closely, she saw that they were actually house-elves. She would have been completely freaked out, except that she recognized them from a book she had been reading over the summer from Flourish & Blotts.  
  
A house elf that was slightly smaller than the rest of them, with a big, squashed, tomato shaped nose, long, pointy ears, and big, lamp-like purple eyes, wearing a baby blue pillowcase as a toga, with a small metal medallion of the Hogwarts seal in the corner, instead of the parchment yellow pillowcases that the other house elves were wearing, walked up to Lily and said in fluent French, "Nous sommes désolés que nous devions nettoyer en votre présence mademoiselle, mais nous ne nous sommes pas attendus à ce que n'importe qui soit vers le haut à ceci temps dredfully tôt." (If you need a translation go to dictionary.com and click on translation, this is French)  
  
"Gingevere," said another house elf with a heavy French accent, "'Dis is a "Ogwarts student, they do not speak French here, 'zey speak Englesh."  
  
"I am sorry Mattimeo," the elf known as Gingevere replied, with a heavy French accent as well, and then turned back to Lily, "Plez' forgive me mademoiselle, I 'ave juzt transferred 'ere from Beauxbatons, and keep forgetting to speak in Englesh."  
  
Gingevere then grabbed a lamp off the nearest table and started hitting himself over the head with it. (Remind you of anyone ()  
  
"Stop," Lily cried out, she was afraid tat Gingevere's ear splitting yelps would wake up the whole Tower, if not the whole Castle as well, "It's fine, you may talk to me in either language, because I speak both. Now just hush up, and stop hitting your self with that lamp, I was gonna use it. Oh, and it was wonderful to meet both of you."  
  
"Merci," Gingevere and Mattimeo both said, their eyes shining the tears, "You are so nice and humble and great, we will be your personal house elves. Just call our names whenever you need us, and we'll be there."  
  
With that, all the house elves disappeared with a faint pop and a flash of purple light.  
  
Lily stood there for a moment, completely stunned that she had just gotten her own personal house elves, and then she plopped down into an armchair to write down her dream.  
  
She pulled out her electric pink quill, green inkbottle, and started writing everything she could remember from her dream in her notebook that said, "Werewolves are people to you know," on the front with an angry looking man looking up at the almost full moon. Lily had like this notebook from the moment she set eyes on it at Diagon Alley because she knew that it wasn't there fault that they were what they were. Its not like they had wanted to be bitten and then go through painful transformations every month.  
  
About an hour later she had finally finished writing everything she could remember from her dream and decided that she would write a letter to her parents since it was only 2:46am, and because her parents had been worried that she would be sacrificed, so she wanted to let them know that she was still very much so alive and well.  
  
The finished letter read like this-  
  
Mum, Dad, and Pet,  
  
I was just writing to let you know that I got to Hogwarts okay (my freak school in Pet's words) and that I have not been sacrificed to the Devil YET! Just kidding, they won't try and sacrifice me.  
  
I had an interesting dream last night, it was in French and all I heard was a voice, I didn't see anything though, it was really weird. When I woke up this morning, I found an electric pink quill, it's really cool, I'm writing with it at this very moment.  
  
Well, I'm gonna go finish getting ready for school, I'll see you guys next summer!!!  
  
Lots of love and fresh peaches,  
Lily  
  
It had taken her two hours to get the letter to be just the way she wanted it to be, so it was now quarter to five. Students were allowed out of their Common Rooms and in the library and Owlery at Five a.m. to finish homework or send an urgent letter. Lily had to wait for fifteen more minutes until she could leave the Common room and not get in trouble, so while she waited she thought about her dream  
  
The snake-like voice in her dream had told her to kill James Potter, or to pay the consequences, or rather that her family would pay the consequences for her. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew that she should listen to the dream. After contemplating what she should do, she looked down at her wristwatch and saw that it was now 5:01. She got up and walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and toward the Owlery. She decided that she might as well walk slowly and look at all the portraits and suits of armor so that by the time she was done at the Owlery, she might be able to go straight to breakfast.  
  
She finally got to the Owlery at about seven, and then started looking for her color-changing owl. He wasn't that hard to miss though, since he changed colors constantly, all of which were quite bright.  
  
"Stormy Nights," Lily called p to the currently scarlet owl who was up on the rafters between a tawny and a barn owl. "Will you come down here please, I need to send a letter to my parents."  
  
"I suppose," Storm called back lazily, while slowly drifting down towards Lily's outstretched arm, "I've been rather bored, none of these owl can talk, and I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Lily didn't answer back, only giggled slightly at his comment.  
  
"Now, take this to mum and dad, and then come right back," Lily told him sweetly, "Make sure they get it."  
  
Storm nodded curtly and flew out of the nearest window.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~* After Storm flew out the window, Lily headed toward the breakfast, since it was currently quarter 'till eight. She arrived a the Great Hall precisely at 8:15, and went to sit at the very end of the Gryffindor Table, since no one she knew was there yet.  
  
She had been there for about five minutes when Arabella walked over to where she was sitting and plopped down next to her. Lily had already forgotten about how Arabella had left her alone on the train yesterday.  
  
"Hey Lils, when did you get up this morning?" Arabella asked while shoveling scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate, "When I got up this morning at seven, you weren't there. "  
  
"I had a nightmare around midnight, and I've been up ever since," Lily replied after finishing he bacon, and looking up to see Professor McGonagall handing out class schedules, "Hey, I wonder what class we'll have first."  
  
McGonagall handed them their schedules, although Lily got four instead of one, since she'd have a different schedule for every week. Their schedule for the day would be, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms.  
  
Lily had an interesting first day. Professor Clorox, who taught Herbology, was teaching them about Mandrakes, and Professor Clorox forgot to put on her earmuffs, and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing, even after she reminded them constantly to make sure they had their earmuffs on correctly.  
  
Then, Professor McGonagall who taught Transfiguration, kept bursting into giggles whenever Sirius or James told a joke, and whenever someone couldn't transfigure their matches into pins. Lily, Alana McCoy, and Peter were the only ones who actually transfigured it correctly, and they each got 10 points for doing it correctly. And Sirius and James both got 15 points from her for n particular reason.  
  
And then in Charms, oh dear, little, tiny Professor Flitwick toppled off the pile of books he had been standing on to see the class do their work, while squealing with delight whenever someone did the Levitating Charm correctly, which fortunately for him, only about five students did it correctly, including Lily.  
  
It was 4:30 when Lily walked into the Great Hall for dinner. She was thinking about her dream, and that if what the voice had said was true, then Lily's family would die any minute, since she didn't kill James. She hadn't even talked to him yet. She thought wildly about maybe sticking a spoon down his throat to save her family, but then remembered that she wasn't quite that crazy.  
  
She sat down at the table, and started putting food on her plate when Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Arabella all sat down around her and said "hi".  
  
"Classes were very, er, interesting today, weren't they?" Lily said after taking a bite of her chicken potpie, then looking over at Sirius and James, "You two both have Professor McGonagall charmed."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius said sweetly.  
  
"We would never do that," James added, grinning.  
  
"Yeah right," Lily said chuckling, "You guys practically charmed her socks off."  
  
Before Sirius or James could comment, a large eagle owl flew in with an important looking envelope in its beak that was dropped onto Lily's plate. It said Lily Evans on the front in large block letters. After delivering the letter to its owner, it flew back out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone was whispering. Mail only came in the evening if something bad happened.  
  
Lily gulped, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, and took the letter. She opened it and one piece of parchment fell out, followed by another, smaller envelope, with "Lily" written on it in spooky, curled writing.  
  
Lily read the letter first, it said-  
  
Lily Evans, We are sorry to say that your parents were killed at 4:31pm this evening. We found this envelope at the scene, and thought you ought to have it since it might have been an unsent letter from your parents. You sister Petunia was at a friend's house, and is fine, just rather devastated by the news. Sincerely, George Green Minister of Magic  
  
Lily was on the brink of tears. She was devastated as well, but didn't want anyone to see her cry. She then took the other envelope and opened it, knowing that it wasn't from her parents.  
  
Lily,  
  
Vous devriez l'avoir tué quand vous avez eu la chance. Je me suis personnellement débarassé de vous des parents. Vous étiez très imprudent d'm'avoir désobéi. Seulement les imbéciles désobéissent seigneur Voldemort !  
  
Lily leaped out of her chair, and ran from the Great Hall as fast as her legs would take her. She ran out onto the grounds and climbed up into the nearest tree. She started bawling, and was whispering , "Life Sucks! Life Sucks! Life SUCKS!!!"  
  
No one came out to look for her, and she knew that Dumbledore had told them to leave her alone. It was getting dark and she decided that she didn't want to go to Gryffindor Tower and be bombarded with questions, and instead she transfigured a leaf into a big blanket, and fell asleep in the highest branches in a thirty-foot oak.  
  
She woke up while it was still dark, and decided that she should probably get back inside before she caught a cold, she hurried inside and then just walked into a broom closet instead of going back to the Tower, because she knew that people would be waiting up for her to ask her what's wrong.  
  
* ( *( * ( * ( * ( *( * ( * ( * ( * After the death of her parents, Lily  
was always depressed. She went home for the holidays. Although her new  
home was her aunt's house, which was only minutes away from Diagon Alley.  
  
During school and the train rides, she never sat by anyone and never  
talked to anyone either. Five years went by, and Lily's attitude still  
hadn't changed. During school, she always wore loose, baggy clothes, and  
didn't care what she looked like. She still got the best grades in her  
year, even if she never talked to anyone except the Professors. She even  
asked for extra homework. She didn't let her friends talk to her, she  
just walked away whenever they came up to her.  
  
The summer before sixth year, she finally decided that her parents would  
have wanted her to have a happy life, and not to be depressed all the  
time. Even though she had not talked to any of her friends, they all sent  
her at least three owls per holiday.  
  
When she got her school supply list from Hogwarts, she decided that she  
would go, and that she would change everything about her. She was going  
to talk to people this year, have fun, and look good while doing it.  
  
Before she went to Diagon Alley, she went to the mall first, so that she  
could get an entirely new wardrobe, because currently her wardrobe  
consisted of black baggy shirts and pants. She also got her nails done  
and got a makeover.  
  
She then dropped off her new clothes and shoes at her aunt's house, and  
then headed off towards Diagon Alley. She got all her supplies, except  
her new robes, she wanted ones that actually fit her this year, instead  
of being three sizes too big. She also needed to get some dress robes  
since there was supposedly going to be a ball.  
  
She went into the shop and told Madam Malkin what she needed and what  
size she needed it in. She decided on tightly fitting school robes, and  
then a black dress robe (I'll describe it when she goes to the ball/dance  
thing).  
When she walked out of the shop, she saw George Davies walking around  
doing nothing in particular, and she hurried over towards him.  
  
"Hey George," Lily said when she was finally by him.  
  
"No, I will not go out with you, please just leave me alone," George said  
unexpectedly, and then started walking again. You see George was a very  
good-looking guy with his golden hair, bright blue eyes, tall figure, and  
Quidditch toned muscles.  
  
"George," Lily said again, laughing this time, "It's me Lily, Lily  
Evans."  
  
"Lily?!?" George said, his eyes bulging, "But I thought you didn't talk  
to any of us anymore?"  
  
"Well, I do now. I decided that life will be better with friends," she  
replied, smiling brightly, "I'd love to chat more, but I really must be  
going. I'll see in the train though. Save me a compartment?"  
  
"Of course I will," he answered, smiling as well. And then he leaned  
forward and hugged her. "It's nice to have our bright and happy Lily  
back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back," she said back brightly, then letting go of him she  
said, "I'll see you on September first. If you see Alana McCoy, tell her  
I said 'hi'!"  
  
"I will, bye!"  
  
"See ya later," she said waving, and then walked back to the Leaky  
Cauldron, and then to her aunt's house.  
*************** ******* *****************  
  
Author's Note- Hey! So did you like it? It's the longest chapter yet!  
PLEASE Review!!! I KNOW you can do it. Just press the little button that  
says "Go"!!! 


	11. Back, and In Style

Author's Note- I now have over 50 reviews!!! Everyone who has reviewed gets cookies! :Throws out handfuls of cookies: Don't ya love cookies? I love cookies ALOMOST as much as reviews!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I got yelled at for being on the Internet too long yesterday while updating!!! So you had BETTER appreciate all this!! Anyway, please read AND review!!! P.S.- ^ this means thoughts^  
  
Disclaimer- Everything is mine. End of story. At least I wish it was, maybe if I wished hard enough it will all be mine and not J K Rowling's and the Warner Bros. Dudes, and everyone else who's not me that owns it, although I know they all wish they were all me.  
  
Back, and in Style  
  
Lily was happy with the world again, at least mostly anyway. She still had her moments of complete sadness because of her parents, but was very determined to find out who this Lord Voldemort guy was, and kick his butt for killing her parents, the only people who had ever really understood her, even if they didn't completely understand the whole magic thing.  
  
It was September First, and Lily decided that she was totally gonna stun all of her friends, heck, everyone that saw her, she was gonna stun them. She was so determined on stunning all of them that she had gotten up at 3:30 that morning to get ready. Although most would think it was strange for her to get up so early, but ever since her dream about killing James, she never slept much anymore, just drank lots of Caffeine and ate lots of hyperactive sweets that she had gotten from Honeydukes, so that she wouldn't have anymore dreams like that.  
  
She had even got an early appointment at a beauty parlor in Diagon Alley, called "Magical Beauty," so that she would perfect. So, she got up and took a shower, and then she decided what she would wear. Even though she knew her parents would have wanted her to get on with her life, she still wore mostly dark colors, but by this time it was her choice to. But today, she decided that she would wear something bright and eye-catching. Because she decided that she did want to move on, make friends, and actually have a social life ad know people.  
  
She finally decided on her white, sleeveless, sweater top, and her emerald green mini-skirt that she had bought a few weeks ago when she had gone on a major shopping spree. Lily also decided that she would wear her hair up in a hat, so that she would be less recognizable. Her fiery red hair normally gave her away, since she was the only red head at Hogwarts. Her hat was white, with a thin line of black going around the whole thing.  
  
After Lily had slipped on her white platforms, she checked to make sure she had everything packed in her trunk, and then she gathered up Moony, Stormy, and Midnight, who had been the only people, err, things that she talked to during her years of depression, an she didn't really even talk to them much. She then grabbed her trunk her parents had given her in her first year, and then took everything down stairs to the living room, so that she could say good-bye to her Aunt Zinnia and try and scare Petunia.  
  
"Aunt Zinnia," Lily called, "I'm about to leave!"  
  
"Coming dear, coming," she called back quickly. When she arrived in the living room, she ran up to Lily and said, "Lily dear, I want you to have fun this year. I'm glad you've finally figured out how your parents wanted you to live. Also," she said, putting her had into her pocket, "I want you to have this, your mother had this made for you after she found out you were going to Hogwarts. She wanted to give it to you when you wee sixteen, so here it is."  
  
Lily took the item from her aunt's hand. It was a bracelet made of pure silver, with different little charms attached to it. There was a wand, a cauldron, a spell-book, a broomstick, but then Lily noticed, that the charms kept changing. "Tia Zinnia ("Tia" is Portuguese for "auntie") The charms are changing, and isn't this a muggle bracelet?"  
  
"Well actually," Zinnia said, a glint in her eye, "Your mum went back to Diagon Alley after they had taken you to Kings Cross, and went to a Jewelry store there. This bracelet's charms will change to whatever you're thinking about, or with a spell. I have the little handbook thingy upstairs; I'll go get it. Sit tight."  
  
When Zinnia came back with the book, she handed it to Lily. For a handbook, it was very large. But the fact that it was so big just made Lily's smile larger. "Thanks Tia, I really appreciate this. This year will be even more enjoyable then I had thought."  
  
"Your very welcome dear," Aunt Zinnia said happily, then lowering her voice and whispering into Lily's ear while giving her a hug, "Just don't tell Petunia about it. She's seen the bracelet, and she thought that it was gonna be her Birthday Present or something. Well dear, have a good year and I'll pick up the car at Kings Cross this afternoon."  
  
"Thanks Tia," Lily said while picking her things back up hurriedly, "I had better get going if I want to get to my appointment at the Salon, I just hope that it will be worth it."  
  
"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine and everyone will love you, take care now!" she called as Lily walked out of the door, waving happily.  
  
Lily climbed into the Thunderbird her mother had left her when she had died, and started off towards Diagon Alley, feeling a bit sad at the memory of her and her mum going to Diagon Alley in her first year in the very same car.  
  
^I wonder how people will react to me when they see that I'm actually talking to people again^ She wondered as she pulled into a parking place in front if the Leaky Cauldron, then turning around she said, "I'll let you three out of your cages if you promise to watch the car."  
  
Moony spoke up for them as he disappeared from his cage up to the front seat, "We'd jolly well love to matey, you can trust us. Now, off you go to make yourself the loveliest Lily in the Land."  
  
"Thanks Moony," Lily said, blushing slightly, "I'll be back by 10:15, bye!"  
  
She hopped out of the car and checked to make sure her wand was in her back pocket (hope she doesn't lose her buttocks! 5th Book) She then walked into the Leaky Cauldron and into the back so she could get into Diagon Alley.  
  
When the archway opened, there were only a few people walking around, all of them obviously not enrolled in Hogwarts. She walked over to "Magical Beauty" which was right beside a Jewelry Store that Lily suspected to be the one that her mom had bought her bracelet at.  
  
She walked up to the lady at the front counter, who had neon green hair, purple lips, magenta robes, and sky blue platforms, and asked who would be her stylist.  
  
"Oh, good morning Li (yawn) ly," the Lady said yawning widely, "I'll be doing your hair and makeup this morning. Now, what were you looking for exactly?"  
  
The neon green haired witch led her over to a beauty station and then said as an afterthought, "My name is Rachel by the way, like my look? Would you like it as well?" She said grinning.  
  
Lily giggled softly and said, "Actually, I do. Its very bright, and I like bright colors. Although I do not think that I'd look to good in green,. Where did you get all of your bright clothes? I may not want bright hair, but I do like bright clothes."  
  
"Well," Rachel said while brushing out Lily's hair and looking at it intently, trying to decide what she should do to make Lily more beautiful then she already was, "I'm a Metamorphmagus, but I but the robes at Hogsmeade. I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts ya know, but my mum let me work here over the summer, she said I had a gift with styling, at least with other people anyway, she said I wasn't very good with myself, but I really must beg to differ."  
  
"You're a sixth year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked excitedly, "So am I, what house are you in?"  
  
"I'm in Slytherin strangely enough," she said, sounding rather disgusted with herself, "I have no idea why I am, I mean, I have way more style then most of them, and I don't think that I am as mean either. Anyway, what house are you in?"  
  
"Hmm," Lily said thoughtfully, "I don't really remember you, did you have green hair last year?"  
  
"Nah," she answered, "I decided that I'd experiment with the colors this summer, and if I liked it, then I'd always be colorful. It just kind of sucks that I can't wear these robes, I'm rather attached to my bright robes and I don't wanna go back to my old boring style. And you STILL haven't told me what house you're in!!"  
  
"I'm in Hufflepuff," Lily said, and then paused looking up to see Rachel's rather surprised face, "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was put into all the houses because the Sorting Hat couldn't decide where I belonged."  
  
"Hmm, I think you might look good like this," Rachel said, screwing up her face and making herself look just like Lily, except she had her hair curled. "Yes, yes. I think you'd look quite good like that."  
  
"Wow," Lily said, amazed, looking at Rachel who looked like her identical twin, "You look just like me, and I do like the hair. I'd love it like that."  
  
"Alright," Rachel said smiling, and waving her wand and put a few charms on it to curl it and hold it that way, "There we are, that ok?"  
  
"That's good," Lily said, and then added, "Can we go ahead and do my makeup, It's already ten o'clock, and I wanted to leave to Kings Cross by 10:15."  
  
"Alrighty then," Rachel said as she screwed up her face again, so that she glittery eyes shadow, clear mascara, black eyeliner, and a light pink blush. "How about that?"  
  
"That'll be perfect," Lily said happily as Rachel did some charms on her face, so that they both looked exactly the same.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Rachel, I wish I was a Metamorphmagus," Lily said excitedly as she looked into the mirror, seeing that she looked pretty damn good, "It would be SO much easier to et ready in the morning. Anyway, how much do I owe you for this?"  
  
"Let me sit with you on the Hogwarts Express, and hang out with me at Hogwarts," Rachel answered quickly leading Lily to the door, "You need to go, I'll see you on the train, probably anyway. I might be late, or I might not even come by train, me mum is a teacher there. Bye!"  
  
Lily looked down at her watch and saw that it was 10:20, and she ran out of the Alley, through the bar, and back to her car. She drove it to Kings Cross after thanking Moony, Stormy, and Midnight for watching the car. When they got there she grabbed all of her stuff, and set a letter she had written for Zinnia on the driver's seat. She then picked everything back up and hurried into the station to put her things on a trolley.  
  
As she put her stuff on the trolley, she remembered that she had forgotten her hat back at her house, and just sighed lightly and walked over to the barrier. Looking around to make sure there weren't any muggles looking, she pushed onto the barrier and felt herself slide through. When she got to the other side she saw many people, most of whom she already knew. She looked up to the clock and saw that it was 10:50. She still ad ten minutes until the train would be leaving.  
  
She climbed up into the train, and started looking for George. She finally found him in the second to last compartment at the end of the train. But, he was rather busy snogging some girl ^Undoubtedly his girlfriend^, Lily thought bitterly. Lily quickly shut the door of the compartment, and decided that she would just put her trunk up on the rack as well as her three pets, and bid them farewell until a later time.  
  
She started looking for some of her other friends in the other compartments, and as she walked past a slightly open door, she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw a boy with white-blonde hair and steely gray eyes. She immediately recognized him as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Lucius," Lily said walking back to the compartment, "How ya doin?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. I can't believe your actually talking to us again." He said, rather surprised. He tried to talk to her every year, but she normally just kept walking, ignoring everyone who spoke to her.  
  
"Nice to talk to you Lucius, but I need to go look for some other people. I'll see you at the Feast, I'm starting the year in Slytherin."  
  
"Ok later," he said back as she walked away.  
  
She met many more of her friends, the conversations all sounding about the same as the one with Lucius. After looking for about fifteen minutes she ran into someone and fell down and went BOOM!  
  
Looking up, she recognized the guy, to be none other than Remus Lupin, with his sandy blonde hair, concerned gray eyes and rather tired look, though he was taller and more muscular looking. Lily of course knew why he always looked so tired, she had figured out back in second year that he was a werewolf. It wasn't that hard to figure out when he left every full moon and came back the next day looking deathly pale and saying his mother had been sick. But Lily knew someone's mum could be sick at the full moon every month, and had figured it out.  
  
"We really need to stop meeting this way," Remus said chuckling, as he reached down to help her up, knowing that it was Lily and hoping to see her smile at his joke.  
  
"I agree," Lily said smiling, waiting for his stunned reaction at her speaking, "I really don't want any more bruises, and if we keep meeting like this, they'll never be gone."  
  
Remus smile widened and said, "Glad you're finally talking to us again. Want to come and sit in a compartment with me and the other Marauders?"  
  
"Who're the Marauders?" Lily asked, totally confused.  
  
"You remember who they are, you just don't know what out little group is called," Remus answered, dragging her over to a compartment and opening it. There were three other boys sitting in it, "These are the Marauders."  
  
"Oh yes," Lily said, realization dawning on her face, "You people."  
  
Lily looked at their smiling faces and recognized each one of them. Peter Pettigrew still had his mouse-brown hair and blue eyes, but they weren't quite so watery anymore. He also was also no longer chubby, but built instead and was almost handsome. Then there was James Potter. His dark brown hair still stuck up in the oddest places, and his hazel eyes still framed by his gold-rimmed glasses, the only difference was that he was taller, more muscular ^From being Seeker on the Quidditch Team no doubt^, and was very handsome. Then there was Sirius Black with his bright, laughing blue eyes, blue-black hair that was currently tall and spiky, and it used to be longer. He was also taller, handsome and muscular from being a Beater on the House Quidditch Team.  
  
"You look rather familiar," James said thoughtfully, "have we met before?"  
  
"Of course we know her," said Sirius, jumping up to give Lily a hug, "This is our Lily flower, we saved her from the lake in First Year. I mean, how could you forget her hair? And that freezing cold water!"  
  
"Oh yeah," James said, "Nice to be on speaking terms again with you Lily flower. And Sirius, I never thought I'd be saying this, but you're right. I have no idea how I could have forgotten that fiery red hair or that cold water!"  
  
"Don't mess with the hair you bums," she said after they had finished talking about her hair, "But I do agree. How in the world could you have forgotten me, I am rather unforgettable ya know. I mean, look at this face and tell me you could forget me."  
  
"Hey," Sirius sad with a hurt look on his face, "I didn't forget you! And your right, I definitely couldn't forget that pretty face. "  
  
"I know," Lily said smiling, "That's why I'm gonna sit by you and Remus."  
  
James stuck his tongue out at Lily and Sirius and pretended to pout. "Don't be such a baby James, I was only joking," Lily said laughing, "I'll just sit on the floor and that way I'll be sitting by all of you!"  
  
"Yay!" They all said pretending to cheer as she sat down Indian-style in the middle of the floor. After a minute they decided that they were all gonna sit on the floor and climbed down as well.  
  
They sat and talked for about an hour when a neon green head popped in and said, "Hey Lily, I finally found you. It took me ages."  
  
Sirius jumped up and kissed her hand and said, "How do you do? I am Sirius Black, although I am rather lacking in the serious department. And who are you?"  
  
"You actually hang out with this people Lily?" Rachel asked, rather surprised by Sirius's gesture of welcome, speaking of Sirius, "I'm doing alright, and I already know that you don't live up to your name. I am Rachel Fonts."  
  
"Glad you could make it Rachel," Lily said as she dusted herself off and stood up, "Since Sirius has already introduced himself, I'll introduce you to the others. This is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." And she pointed to each one in turn.  
  
"Nice hair," Peter said smirking slightly.  
  
"Thank you, I really do like it very much. Anyway, my real purpose to come her was to tell you all that we'll be at the Station in five minutes and that you should change into your school robes." Rachel said after Peter's remark.  
  
"You're one to talk about changing," Remus said smiling, "Your robes are magenta. You're so bright looking, I'm surprised that I'm not blind yet."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Rachel said rather coolly as she walked out of the compartment slowly, her hair now a deep blue.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Sirius said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Sirius," James yelled, clapping his hands in front of his face, "Wake up!! You honestly CAN'T be serious?? Did you see her hair? Hey, when she left, was her hair blue? And it was green when she walked in, wasn't it?  
  
Lily was about to answer, but Sirius cut her off, "I love her hair! And everything else about her. What house is she in anyway?"  
  
"Slytherin," Lily answered quickly, "She's in the sixth year dorm with me. That reminds me, I'm starting the year in Slytherin."  
  
"She's in Slytherin??" Sirius said totally bewildered, totally ignoring Lily's last remark, "That sucks, I said I wasn't ever gonna date a Slytherin."  
  
"Sirius, do I really need to remind you about Janet last year," James said commenting on Sirius's statement, "She was not only in Slytherin, but she dumped pumpkin juice on your head when you dumped her to go out with her sister Holly, who was also in Slytherin. And then there was that girl you dated over the summer.."  
  
"Ok, ok," Sirius surrendered, pouting, "I have dated a Slytherin, but they are ALL filthy scum buckets!!! They're just to cute for me to say no. "  
  
"Excuse ME!!!" Lily shouted, "I AM a Slytherin ya know, and I don't appreciate it when you diss my friends like that."  
  
"Sorry Lily," Sirius said quickly, and he looked and sounded like he really meant it, "It's just that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape both give Slytherins a bad name."  
  
"For your information," Lily said, getting a bit upset, "Lucius is my friend and I will not just stand here and listen to you diss him. Got it?!?"  
  
"He gets it Lily, don't worry," James piped up after a minute, "We've just never seen you angry before."  
  
"Please forgive us," Sirius said with puppy eyes, "I'm really sorry, and unfortunately, I can't promise that it won't happen again because I'm Sirius, and I just can't do that."  
  
"I understand," Lily said standing up, "I'm gonna go see if George is done snogging with his girlfriend yet"  
  
"Oh crap," Sirius said suddenly, "I gottta go meet Ashley Sprouts, in Hufflepuff, I went out with her at the end of the year, and she still thinks I'm her boyfriend. I gotta go break up with her. Later!"  
  
Lily walked out of the compartment laughing at Sirius, but then calmed down a little when she thought about how upset Ashley would be. Just because Lily didn't talk to anyone or the last five years, didn't mean she didn't listen. She heard Ashley squealing about Sirius asking her out during the last month of school and knew that she would be completely distraught about being dumped by him."  
She walked to the back of the train to see whether George was still in the same compartment. Lucky for her, he was, and he wasn't snogging anyone anymore. This time he was talking to three other guys.  
  
"Hey Lily," George said when she walked in, "How ya doing?"  
  
"I'm okay, just wanted to come by and say hi, since I won't be in Ravenclaw for a few weeks," she said, feeling kind of nervous but pleased, that George's friends were all eyeing her, with interest written all over their faces, "I'll see you in a few weeks okay?"  
  
"Ok Lily, talk to you later!"  
  
Lily walked out of the compartment and found an empty one so that she could change in to her Hogwarts Robes. After she changed, she went to look for Rachel so that they could go on the carriages together.  
  
After a few minutes of looking, she gave up since the train was pulling into the station. ^I'll probably see her when I get out onto the platform, he hair isn't exactly hard to miss.^  
  
^I think this is gonna be a good year. Maybe I might even be Head Girl next year, sure wish I could have been a prefect though..^  
  
A/N- How did you like it?????? And maybe Lily will be made a prefect, but at a terrible price! Wouldn't YOU like to know what that price is!!?! I worked on it really hard, and just to let you know, the Rachel character stands for myself because I love bright colors!! I wish I could change my appearance on will. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Press  
  
That  
  
Button  
  
!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Plot

A/N- Cookies to all you wonderful people who have reviewed!!! I Love you all SOOOOO much!!!!!! Well, I decided that I would finally update, because I am SUCH a wonderful person (I wish)!!!!!! Well, I suppose I should just get on with the story!! Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
The Plot  
  
"Rachel, Ra-CHEL!!!" Lily called as she stepped off the train, looking for some bright blue hair, "Rach- Oof! Ow! Oh, hello Severus!"  
  
"Hello Lily," Severus said, smiling slightly. Which made Lily feel quite special, considering he didn't smile much for anything, let alone anyone. "What house are you starting the year in?"  
  
They started walking towards the horseless carriages and Lily answered, rather distractedly, "I'll be starting the school year out with you. I'm in Slytherin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Rachel. See you at the Feast."  
  
~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
I wish she didn't always have something else to do whenever I'm talking to her, Severus thought disappointedly as Lily walked away, I'll just have to find a subject that she'll want to talk about for more than sixty seconds.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Where is Lily, Rachel thought to herself as she climbed into the nearest carriage, she probably won't recognize me with lavender hair. Oh well, she might come in this carriage. Oh look, speak of the devil.  
  
~L~L~L~L~L~  
  
"Hey Rachel!" Lily said as she climbed into the almost empty carriage, "I thought I'd never find you! Oh, and just to let you know, Sirius says he in love with you."  
  
"And that would something to me, because??" Rachel said unfazed by what Sirius apparently thought of her, "He gets a new girlfriend every week, and I somehow doubt that that will ever change,"  
  
"Now Rachel, don't say that," Lily said, trying to think of good things about Sirius, "Sirius isn't all that bad."  
  
"Yes he is," Rachel replied quickly, "Him and the other Marauders play pranks on us Slytherins all the time. It's normally in the Great Hall though, and you were still in your "Dark Times". No offense."  
  
"None taken," Lily said, "I suppose I'll get a taste of their pranks soon then?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Rachel said, wiping away an imaginary tear, "They normally start out the year with a prank during the Feast."  
  
"We should play pranks on them as well, only it will be worse then whatever they played on us.."  
  
They both agreed, and started writing down different pranks.  
  
This will definitely be interesting. Lily thought to herself as she wrote.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Back with the Marauders~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so we've agreed on the prank to play during the Feast," Sirius said while hopping around the carriage and humming "Yankee Doodle".  
  
"Yup," Remus replied excitedly, " Project "Rubber Ducks" is gonna be hilarious, I can't wait to see the Slytherins faces after we've played it on them!!!"  
  
Looking up from his magazine James says, "What about Rachel and Lily, won't they get mad at us?"  
  
"James," Sirius said waggling his finger at him, "We've played pranks on the Slytherins at the Opening Feast ever since second year. It's like a tradition!! Just because we have Slytherin friends doesn't mean we need to stop!! Besides, who could be mad at us, OR this face?" Sirius put on his puppy face and looked around at the other people in the carriage.  
  
"A lot of people actually," Peter said suddenly, "Please stop, you're really starting to scare me."  
  
"You guys are NO fun!" Sirius said in his whiny voice, "No about Project "Rubber Duckies".."  
  
~%~%~In the Great Hall at the Slytherin Table, after the sorting~%~%~  
  
"That was SOO good!" Lily said after finishing her plate of spaghetti, corn bread, lasagna, rice-a-roni, treacle fudge, and bubble gum ice cream. "I want to."  
  
The rest of her sentence was drowned out by Dumbledre's booming voice, as he started his yearly speech. "Welcome everyone! I just have a few announcements. First off, the Forbidden Forest is. Yup, you guessed it forbidden." He glanced over at the Marauders and then towards Lily with a twinkle in his eye. "Also, Mr. Filch, has added several more items to his list of things that are not allowed here. On a lighter note, we have decided that we will be having free dress days every Thursday, Friday, and on weekends. Also, in May, we will be having.."  
  
What exactly they were going to do in May, was never heard because at that moment, there were howls of laughter from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and anguished screams from the Slytherins. No one, of course, was laughing quite as loud or hard as the four Marauders.  
  
All the Slytherin's skin was flashing "Slytherin sucks" in Gold and Scarlet, their robes all said "I love Rubber Duckies!" and all their hair was bright red, with purple highlights and yellow flowers.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to have ignored the screams and laughter, because he had just excused them all, and was walking away from the Staff Table and to a door behind it.  
  
Everyone except the Slytherins jumped out of their seats and hurried out of the Great Hall, before they died of laughter. The Slytherins were staring at each other, still in shock at their rapid change of appearance.  
  
Lily was the first to gain her composure and also the first to let her temper shine through. "I am going to KILL them!!" Lily yelled jumping up from her chair and kicking the wall. "They aren't going to be able to do ANYTHING when I'm done with them. They won't even be able to think!!! They'll be in the Hospital Wing for MONTHS!!!"  
  
"Lily, calm down," Rachel said, still sitting, looking annoyed rather than mad, "This happens EVERY year, and it really could have been worse. Lets take everyone to the Common Room and you can help me clean them all." Then she leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "After that we'll go up to our dorm and plot what we should do to them."  
  
Lily grinned evilly, stood up and motioned for all of the Slytherins to stand up as well, so that they could all head towards the Common Room.  
  
Lily, being the excellent student she was, knew the spells to reverse what the Marauders did to them. She and Rachel went around the room changing everyone back to normal, which was much appreciated by everyone.  
  
After Rachel was finished changing the last person back to normal, she and Lily headed up to their dorms to start their plotting. Upon arriving, they saw that they would not be planning alone. Their two other dorm mates were there as well.  
  
Narcissa Black was about 5' 6", had a curvy body, waist length platinum blonde hair, and deep gray eyes.  
  
Jackie George on the other hand, was about 5' 2", had a curvy body, but deep brown hair that was cut like a guys and spiked, and had chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"Hey Narcissa, hey Jackie," Lily said, trying to friendly. She had never really talked to Jackie or Narcissa, so she only knew them by what she had heard others say about them.  
  
"Hey!" Narcissa said warmly, grinning, "I'm glad you decided to join us this year. Maybe you'll be able to help me with my homework. Never really had a knack for it."  
  
"Hay, hey, hey!" Jackie said smiling brightly, "I know you'll want to help ME with my homework more than her!!"  
  
"I'll need to check my schedule of course," Lily said playing along, "You'll need to make appointments two weeks in advance."  
  
They were all grinning, and the subject changed from schoolwork to getting revenge on the Marauders.  
  
"No one has even thought about getting revenge on the Marauders before you. Well, we've all THOUGHT about it, but have never really taken the idea seriously," Jackie said after talking about it for a while. "And anyone who wanted to take it seriously, was immediately shot down by the girls in, what is it, seventh year right Narcissa?"  
  
"Yup yup," Narcissa replied, "Since the Marauders have been in fourth year, all the girls in all the houses have noticed how hott they are. The Slytherin Seventh Years being no exception."  
  
"Janet was one of the lucky ones," Jackie said, taking over, "She got to date Sirius. He is SO hott!"  
  
"I can NOT believe you think my cousin is hott?!? He is just to. to."Narcissa said thoughtfully," To Gryffindorish. And besides, he's related to me."  
  
"The fact that he is a Gryffindor is sad, but hey, I'm willing to over look it! As long as he would stop playing those stupid pranks!!" Jackie said, her tone changing from girly to mad, to evil, "Lets start plotting"  
  
They all sat in a tight circle discussing what would be the best way to get back at the Marauders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour of discussing, they finally had decided what they should do.  
  
"So, Lily, you'll talk to Severus about making the itching potion. And you're SURE it lasts for twenty-four hours and there isn't a remedy for it?" Narcissa said after they'd finished plotting.  
  
"Yes and Yes," Lily said smiling widely, "I've read up about it. So, Rachel, you've got all the color dye in your trunk? And what colors do you have again?"  
  
"Yup, I've been wanting to do something like this for SOO long!!" Rachel said, hopping around the room on one leg before tripping over her slippers and landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow, sorry. I have just about every color you can think of. Red, yellow, green, blue, orange, purple, yellow, and all the colors in between. Including, of course, pink!!"  
  
"This is gonna be great!" Jackie said, standing up and dancing to her imaginary music.  
  
"Lets go over this one more time," Lily said after Jackie had stopped dancing and Rachel had untangled herself from blankets she had fallen on, "On Sunday night, we'll sneak into all the Gryffindor's dorms under Narcissa's invisibility cloak, and Rachel will dye all their clothes the colors they will either look worst in our hate the most, then Jackie and Narcissa will put some Itching Potion in all the clothes, and then I'll Charm the clothes so that they won't know what they're wearing until ten minutes into breakfast Monday Morning. Are we agreed?"  
  
"Yuppermarshmellows!!" Rachel said loudly while hopping around on one leg again.  
  
"Agreed," Jackie and Narcissa said at the time.  
  
"Well, my people," Lily said, stifling a yawn, "Lets all get to bed so that we can get up bright and early tomorrow. I'm just glad it's a Friday."  
  
"Me too!" Rachel said as she tripped over Narcissa's shoes and hit her head on the door.  
  
"What's going on in there?" A snotty voice said through the door, "Shut up, SOME of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!"  
  
They heard a "hmphf" and a stomp, as the girl walked away from the door.  
  
"Someone is a grouch," Lily said after the stomping had ceased.  
  
"That's Francis Flanginherdasting." Jackie said, answering Lily's unspoken question, "She's mad at Rachel because she doesn't like the way she talks."  
  
"Honestly?" Lily said, amazed at some people's shallowness, "She needs to seriously get a life. What does Rachel say that she doesn't like."  
  
"Well," Rachel said, "I was on a sugar high for most of last year, and I used to start conversations with 'Sup' or 'Yo Yo' and towards the end of the year, she was like "I don't like the way you talk Rachel. And you know what your being a brat and you're bugging me. So I'm gonna ignore you and you better stay away from me!" It was all rather pathetic. So, ever since, if any noise comes from this dorm, she yells at us through the closed door."  
  
"That is SOO stupid!" Lily said already disliking this Francis Flangin- a thingagummer, or whatever her last name was. "Well, night girls!"  
  
"Night Lily!" The three others girls called back as Lily headed towards the bathroom, and they climbed in bed, "See you up bright and early!" Rachel called grinning, "I'm a very effective waker-uper in the morning!"  
  
"You better believe it," Narcissa said as she pulled on her pajamas, "IF she was in a graveyard she could wake the dead!"  
  
Lily laughed as she closed the bathroom door, and started to brush her teeth, then her hair, and then went to the bathroom. When she waled back into the dorm. She was met by two sets of deep snores, and one set of snoring that sounded more like laughing. "That's definitely gotta be Rachel." Lily said quietly to herself."  
  
Lily changed into her blue fish pajamas and climbed into her bed, and she was asleep before her head hit her pillow. Her brain already dreaming of the turnout of the prank they were going to pull on the Gryffindors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- So, how was it??? I know it was rather short, but I wanted to go ahead and get it posted. I'm hoping on being able to update more often, but with :::wipes away a tear::: shorter chapters :::cries hysterically::: Anyway, PLEASE review!!!! I would appreciate it SOOOO much!!! And the more of you that review, the sooner the next chapter will be up, and the longer it will be!!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	13. You are Such a Tattle Tail

A/N- Hey people!!!! Thanx to all of you that have reviewed!! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!!! Also, chapters are probably gonna be shorter than usual, because school starts for me soon, and I'm getting ready for it. But, I'll try to update as quick as I can!!! I'm also thinking about doing people's point of views. Like, having what they're thinking. And, if you can guess where I'm getting my passwords from, I'll dedicate a chapter to you!!!  
  
You are such a Tattle Tail  
  
^*Lily's POV*^  
  
"Catseyes," I said to the blank stonewall that led into the Common Room angrily. Jackie, Narcissa, and Rachel standing beside me, all looking just as upset as I did. We walked into the Common Room and sat in the chairs that were in front of the fire.  
  
"I wonder who told Professor Kylie (Head of Gryffindor House) what we were gonna do?" I said after almost fifteen minutes of depressed silence.  
  
"I only wish I knew Lily," Rachel said angrily, grinding her teeth and a "All I know is that if I find out who did it, I'll hex them so badly, you won't be able to find the difference between them and a big blob of goo. I mean, we haven't even had class yet. Not even breakfast, and we already have detention!!"  
  
"Breakfast is about to start, lets head towards the Great Hall." I said, seriously pissed off at who ever tattle-tailed. I'll get them though.  
  
We headed out of the Common Room and started walking towards the Great Hall, but when we were almost down the stairs, Rachel suddenly snapped her head up, realization painted all over her face. She stopped so suddenly that she tripped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
^@ Rachel's POV @^  
  
Sirius really is a hottie. I wonder whether we'll get homework today. I wonder what our first class will be. I hope we have class with the Gryffindors. Just, hopefully not Transfiguration. It's sick how Professor McGonagall fawns over James, Remus, and Sirius. I wonder who told on us. No one was near our door last night. No one except..  
  
Francis Flanginher-whatever!!! She told us all to be quiet, JUST after we had finished talking about we were going to do to the Gryffindors!!! She must have heard, and told on us!!!!  
  
I figured it out! I figured it out!!! I stopped dead in my tracks, a bit to fast and fell the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
^*Lily's POV*^  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Narcissa yelled as Rachel tumbled down the stairs, "Are you okay Rachel!?!"  
  
"I'm more than ok you guys!" Rachel said, jumping up and dancing up and down the stairs, "I figured out who told on us!!"  
  
"You did!" Jackie yelled, receiving several questioning looks from some other students walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, "Well, don't leave us in suspense!! Who told?!?!?!"  
  
"Well," Rachael said after she fell on her bum from tripping on a step going up, "You remember how I fell yesterday?"  
  
"Which time," Narcissa said snorting, "You fell more than once."  
  
"Yes, well I'm rather accident-prone ya know!!" She replied smiling broadly, "But I'm talking about the last time, when I hit my head on the door. Who told us to shut up? We weren't making much noise before I fell. She probably told us to shut up because I freaked her out when she heard the bang on the door."  
  
"That makes perfect sense!" I said after hearing Rachel's explanation, "I could just kiss you Rachel and kill Francis!"  
  
"You better not do either," Rachel said earnestly, "I don't want one of my best friends to go lesbian on me when there are these hott guys after you, and I don't want you to go to Azkaban. You'd never see a hott guy again!!"  
  
We all laughed as we walked into the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table, where we sat on an end where there weren't many people.  
  
"So," the same snotty voice said, interrupting our conversation, "I heard that you four already have detention, and we haven't even had our first class yet."  
  
"Yupperello, we've got detention," Rachel said looking up at Francis's make- up caked face, "You are such a tattle tail!! I can't believe you told on us! Don't you want to get back at the Marauders for all the stupid pranks they've pulled on us?!?"  
  
"Why would I want to pull a prank on my boyfriend and his three friends?" She asked, a smug look coming over her face, "Sirius asked me out this morning."  
  
At these words, Rachel's face immediately fell, though she quickly replaced it with a smirk.  
  
"So, Ms. Tattle Tail and Mr. Womanizer," she said in the meanest voice she could muster, "Sounds like that's gonna last for a really long time."  
  
"I know," Francis said, thinking Rachel had congratulated her. Then she walked away, but then turned her head quickly and said, "Don't expect a wedding invitation. We'll only want CLOSE friends there."  
  
Rachel jumped out her seat, ready to pounce on Francis, but me and Narcissa, who were sitting on either side of her, held her arms. She eventually just sat still, staring at her plate of food.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm very hungry anymore guys," Rachel said, abruptly standing up, "I'll meet with you at Potions."  
  
With that, she just walked away from us. We could see her hair changing to be long, shiny, and black, and her bright yellow shoes, to high-heeled, black boots.  
  
^@ Rachel's POV @^  
  
People like Francis are the ones who give us Slytherins bad names. She is so snotty and. and. I just can't stand her!!!!!! I thought that Sirius actually liked me too. I am so stupid! Me, even imagining the wonderful, hott, Sirius Black, even giving me more than two seconds of thought. I am such an idiot. I am like, depressed now. I still can't believe Sirius is going out with Francis of all the people to pick in Hogwarts! I mean, I wouldn't be this upset if he like went gay or something. Well, I might, but anyone other than Francis would be better, even if it's not me.  
  
Well, I better get my bag and books. I don't wanna be late for potions on the first day. I don't wanna make a bad impression. I can be late tomorrow though. And ya know what?!? If any guys ask me out, I'm gonna say yes, unless its someone like three years younger than me. But, then again, I don't think the guys notice me. I'm so ugly. Oh well, someone might see me for what I'm worth. Wait a minute, what am I worth?  
  
Oh crap, I better start running. Class starts soon.  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed it!!! As I'm sure you saw, I changed how I wrote it. PLEASE tell me whether you like it how I wrote in this chapter, or if I should go back to how I've written all the other chapters. Also, I've started another fanfiction!! If you want to read it, go to my bio thing, and click on it! Please read it and tell me how you like it. And also, if you want to read a really cool story, you should read Forever in Love, its by "Sirius Black is My Sexy" (but just to let you know, he's really mine :D) The site page is   
  
You should deffinately go read it and review it. Just like you're about to review MY story!! Happy reviewing!! I'll even giveyou candy if you do!! 


	14. A Never Ending Supply of Lipstick

Author's Note- Hey people!!!! Thank you SOOO much for reviewing my last chapter!! I really appreciate it. And also thank you to all of you who have read my other, newer story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! And, in this chapter, the whole gay guy thing. I just wanted to let ya'll know that I do not have ANYTHING against gay people, and that I KNOW that most gay guys don't act like this, but this is a girly gay guy, mk? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!!!!!!  
  
A Never Ending Supply of Lipstick  
  
^*Lily's POV*^  
  
"We better get to potions," I said after I hastily finished my pizza and ice cream, "We don't want Professor Kylie to give us detentions for anything else."  
  
"Ok, lets go," Narcissa said after she shoveled in the last spoonful of porridge into her mouth, "I just have one question for you Lily."  
  
"What?" I said as we walked out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons.  
  
"Why do you eat such strange things for breakfast?" Narcissa said looking in her mirror to make sure her make up and hair was looking all right.  
  
"Pizza and ice cream isn't strange," I said innocently.  
  
"It is for breakfast," Jackie put in, will fixing her spikes and smudged eyeliner, "I mean, come on, Pizza is great, but I normally save that for lunch."  
  
"Yeah, well, did you guys ever really see me as a normal person," I asked, grinning.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Narcissa said thoughtfully, "No."  
  
We all laughed as we hurried into the potions classroom, which was decorated very differently from the year before. This year, everything had pink bows and frills, and there were pictures of kittens on every wall. After stifling our new laughter, we parted ways, Narcissa looking for Rachel, and Jackie going to sit by Lucius to hit on him. There were only two open seats, one by Francis Flag-whatever, and the other by Severus. Sirius was heading towards Severus, a mischievous grin on his cute face. I quickly headed over towards Severus, not wanting to sit anywhere near Francis, and plopped down in the seat, leaving Sirius standing there looking confused.  
  
He walked over and sat in the seat next to his girlfriend. As soon as Francis saw him coming, he pulled out her mirror to make sure her layers and layers of make up was all still perfect.  
  
Just then Professor Kylie walked in and smiled brightly at the class.  
  
"Hello, hello," he said in a girlie voice, "I hope you all had a simply spiffing summer! Now, if you would all please take out your Potions book and turn to page 87. Today we will be working on a Mind Reading Potion. You will be in pairs. We won't, or course, use it in class, because I'm sure we all have our little secrets we don't want anyone to know."  
  
He giggled loudly as he waved his wand and the ingredients and instructions were up on the board. "Now, I've already decided what the pairs will be for the rest of the year. If you have a problem with the pairs, please see me after class."  
  
Ha ha. Like any of the guy would actually ask Professor Kylie something after class. Its so obvious he like turned gay over the summer. I mean, I don't have a problem with it or anything, but if I were a guy, I think I'd avoid Kylie as well.  
  
"Lets see now," he said looking around the room,  
  
"Peter and Remus."  
  
"Miss Figg and Miss Creed."  
  
"Miss Evans and, oh yes, this should be quite interesting. Miss Evans and Miss Flanginherdasting."  
  
I canNOT be hearing this right!!!! Me with Miss I-am-better-than-you- so-stay-away-from-me! This is unbelievable!! Maybe I'll be able to talk to Professor Kylie after class, switch partners with Sirius, so that he can be with his precious baby angel.  
  
"Sirius and James."  
  
"Lucius and Nathaniel."  
  
"Well, hop to it people, come on!" he said clapping daintily and dancing around in a circle, then he added, looking at the guys of the class, "If you have ANY questions, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
I sighed sadly as I slowly got up from my seat and made my way over to the chair that had previously had Sirius sitting in it. I plopped down, and took a side-glance at Francis. She was putting on lipstick. I mean, lipstick!! WHY would you need to put lipstick on in the middle of class! I mean, the teacher is gay, so they don't need to like impress him or anything. And besides, this is the EIGHTH time she's put on lipstick! AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Potions went as well as to be expected. Francis kept putting on MORE lipstick, like every two minutes. So, finally I grabbed the tube of lipstick and flung it across the room. Unfortunately for him, the tube landed on Sirius desk just before Professor Kylie went by. He was like, "That is SUCH a good brand of lipstick! Where did you get it? I can't seem to find it in most stores!" Needless to say, this made Sirius turn a bright shade of magenta and glare at me through the rest of the class.  
  
The rest of class was pretty boring though. But I mean, honestly now, Francis has like, an endless supply of lipstick! I must have thrown fifteen tubes of it around the room. One even landed in Arabella's and the new girl's cauldron. I think her name was like Jennifer or something.  
  
Thankfully, the potion didn't blow up, but it did turn bright pink and smell horribly. Professor Kylie did comment on what a "lovely" shade of pink it was though.  
  
"Lily! WHY did you throw that lipstick at me?!?!" Sirius said as he walked beside me on my way towards Transfiguration, "Now, Professor Kylie thinks I'm GAY!!! Do you have any idea what this could do to me!!"  
  
I was laughing hysterically, but finally was able to choke out, "Look at it this way Sirius. Now, you'll get even more date offers, from both sexes!"  
  
He stopped walking, trying to comprehend what I had just said. I started running before I burst out laughing again at Sirius's facial expression. It was priceless. Man, I wish I had a camera!  
  
A/N- SO?!?!?! HOW did you like it?!?! I thought it was pretty good. Kinda short, sorry about that. But I just started school and it takes up most of time. Well, PLEASE review!!!! I'll update ASAP! 


End file.
